Spoilers
by SerenBunny
Summary: Going for a nap on a cliff seemed like such a good idea. That is, until Orcs, Goblins, Dwarfs, Hobbits, Wizards, strange powers, forgotten legends and various adventures are thrown in your face. Kimberley has never been interested in Tolkiens books, or Jacksons movies, but as she lives them, boy does she wish she did. But hey, she'll get by, right? Thorin/OC. Our World/Middle Earth
1. The Beginning: Cliff Note Style

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This story is complete, we as complete as it can be- perhaps I should start at the beginning?

One day, I was very bored at the caravan. I had two movies - The Amazing Spider-man and The Hobbit. After watching Peter Parker in Lycra I decided to give Dr Watson a shot. Fast forward to the end of the movie when I realized one of my favorite actors (Richard Armitage) portrays the Dwarf Prince/King (although I am not aware of any coronation so technically he isn't a king...).

Deciding to watch the movie again a small idea popped into my mind. What would happen if /I/ was there? (Hey come back!)

Yup, _The Hobbit Self Insert Story Number 298573_ since the movie came out. Hopefully mine will be fun, hopefully mine with be interesting, hopefully mine will entertain you.

I have completed Part One (An Unexpected Journey) and will continue my story when the next movie is out (wait, how long?!) I realize some of the characters (read: most) may be out of character, or the actions seem unlikely- but I have found that things don't always go to plan when I go about my life. But more about that for another day.

I haven't read The Hobbit, The Lord Of The Rings, or seen any of the previous movies. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This was supposed to be a friend story, but the Kili in my head pissed off the Thorin and well, you can read what happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter One.

As the sun settled in front of the cliff side, a solo female sat listening to music.

Far from the city where she was born, the woman breathed deeply in the clean, country air, and exhaled her dark thoughts. With the wind guiding her she gently lay back on the chequered blanket and sighed silently.

'No parents, no family at all, no deadlines, no worries. Just a little green adventure.' She thought, pausing the music blindly and allowed the silence to wash over her. 'I'll just go for a quick nap, nowt to worry about here.'

(**Hours later**).

The birds chirping and sun streaming on her face caused her nose to twitch. Groaning at the lack of sleep, she sat up and blinked, frowning at the pasture around her. 'This isnny where I was…where the fuck am I?'

Standing to her feet, the female unrolled the blanket from her body, brushed off her long black trousers and red, long sleeved shirt, before running along her hair, and retightened it within its ponytail. As she tapped her boot clad feet she looked around, not recognising any of the hills, pastures or structures within the area.

'Okay, WHERE am I? I didn't sleep walk, did I? No, I don't sleep walk-just try and find someone for God's sake!' She berated herself, before glancing around and picking up her bag, stuffing the blanket inside.

With a slow and steady pace she began walking, the shadows from the trees around her alerting those in the know that it was almost the afternoon. With knowledge in her head, but not her heart, she knew she should find somewhere to get her bearings soon.

(**Hours later**).

As the shadows almost disappeared with the setting sun, the female began to worry. 'I'm lost. No one is supposed to check in on me for two weeks, and I'm friggen lost!'

As tears began to gather, the female looked to the sky for guidance, noticing a streak of white within the dark blue. 'Okay, totally taking that as a sign.'

Hiking her bag up further the girl began walking along the grass once more, pausing a good three hours later as she began walking on a path. 'Civilisation! At. Last!'

Following the single, long trail for its length, using the early moonlight as a guide, she passed by a house- slightly smaller than normal, and built into a grassy hill. 'O-kay? If I see Timone or Pumba, I'mma outta here!'

Letting out a huff of air she looked around the gate and mailbox, looking for a name. Seeing a squiggle, she squinted, trying to make out the words. Biting her lip, she looked at the round green door and squinted once more, face breaking into a smile at the words 'Help Within' and letting lose a small laugh. 'Finally!'

Opening the latch, she crossed through the gate, closing it behind her with her hip. Glancing around she looked for a door knob before knocking on the door, jolting as the sounds within, men laughing, became louder. 'What on Earth?'

Within moments, the door was open and a man the same height as her opened the door, wearing a white shirt and annoyed face, which turned into a confused expression. "Hello?"

"Martin Freeman!?" The woman almost yelled, her face turning bright red.

"Uh, no, I'm Bilbo, uh, Baggins. Sorry, wrong house-" As Bilbo moved to close the door he caught her falling face and frowned to himself. "But, can-can I help you?"

"Hopefully." She smiled, her face brightening and Bilbo felt himself smile in return. "I'm supposed to be at Burrowhead, but I think I've gotten a bit turned round. Any directions to it? Or the nearest bus company?"

"Burrowhead? Bus?" Bilbo looked confused. "I'm sorry; I don't know where any of those are."

"Oh." Figuring the poor actor wanted to be left alone, the female turned after nodding. "Thank you anyway."

"Why Bilbo, are you not going to invite this strange and lost creature into your home to gather her bearings?" The person she almost collided with asked a hand out to help her from stumbling over herself. "Hello my dear."

Quickly her head snapped up and she took in the man's blue robe, white beard, long blue pointy hat and long hand held staff, and gawked. "Ian McKlelland?!"

"I have many names my dear, although that is not one of them." The tall man replied, tipping his head in her direction. "You may call me Gandalf."

The female snorted, and then covered her face. "Sorry, but, Lord of the Rings character? I might be lost, but ahm no loopy."

"I'm sorry- Lord of the Rings?" Bilbo interrupted.

Turning to him, she nodded. "J R R Tolken? Massive book and movie franchise- 'one ring to rule them all, one to bind' blah blah blah? No? Jesus, how far off the reservation have I gone?"

"I think, it might be best if you come in for a drink my dear." Gandalf nodded, mostly to himself, and motioned for her to enter.

"Oh no, I already have 13 Dwarfs ransacking my home thank you very much-" Bilbo paused as Gandalf brushed past him, and looked at the female before sighing. "You might as well; everyone else he's invited is here."

"I don't want to intrude, honestly." She shook her head.

Bilbo smiled at her. "At least you'll be more welcome than the lot in there."

With a chuckle, she extended her hand. "KimberleyAnn Boyce. But call me Kimberley, almost everyone does."

"Welcome to my home Kimberley." Bilbo nodded, shaking her hand before following her into his house. "I must ask what kind of creature are you?"

"I'm sorry?" Kimberley asked, looking confused at the actor and jumping back at the sight of the singing men all greatly smaller than 'Gandalf' who was asking for a drink of red wine. 'Why didn't I notice the height difference before?'

"We'll you don't have feet like me, although they are covered by those shoes so I cannot see, but I doubt you are a Hobbit. You aren't tall enough to be an Elf…" Bilbo trailed off.

"I'm a Human." Kimberley looked at him strangely.

"A what?" Bilbo asked as the music began increasing.

Fury filled Kimberley and she growled before yelled. "I'm a Human being you dumbass!"

The signing stopped.

Kimberley turned to see 14 pair of eyes watching her intently. 'Holy crap.'

"What's a Human?" One of them asked, with a half of hair (the bottom half), a long beard and a silver cuff earring on the left ear.

'Wait a minute; they all have long bears, and long hair. And are wearing armour. And 'Gandalf' is sitting on a chair that's different that the others.' Slowly Kimberley looked at them all, and then to Bilbo, who was watching her strangely. "Is-is this Earth?"

"It's Middle Earth." A Scottish sounding man corrected her.

"Oh." Kimberley replied, then felt her legs give out, sinking to the floor ungracefully. Unconsciously she waved Bilbo's hands away and looked at the floor. "Oh! Oh God!"

At the cry of fear, the leader seeming one stepped forward, closer to Gandalf and Bilbo and began talking to them quickly.

'You have 30 seconds.' Kimberley spoke to herself, clenching her fists tightly before releasing them, looking around widely for something, anything she could use. Finally, she spotted a large, sturdy looking circle near her.

The Scottish sounding one noticed her pick up the shield and called out a warning, causing everyone to watch her slam the thick and heavy shield over her head, causing them all to winch and 'ohh' in sympathy.

Blinking the noise away Kimberley looked at the Dwarfs, Hobbit and Wizard in front of her and smiled shakily, tears sliding down her face. "I think…I'm very, very lost."


	2. New Friends, New Company, New Races

**A/N:** To 'Guest': Thanks for the review :) Everyone knows the start of 'one ring to bind them' etc, same as Star Trecks 'Beam me up Scotty' 'Live long and prosper' etc. Famous lines/quotes are known. Kimberley has no idea what's going to happen. Gandalf knows what's going to happen to her (so he's not too fussed). Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter two.

"So where are you from?" Bilbo asked, helping her to stand and nodded to one of the Dwarfs, Ori he thought, to bring her a chair.

"Earth. No middle, upper or lower, just…Earth." Kimberley bit her lip and looked to Gandalf. "Yer a Wizard right? Can't you just, poof me back?"

Gandalf observed her before shaking his head. "This is not my magic; to attempt to turn it back would be a challenge and disaster."

"Do ya know of any other wizards that can help me? I'm due back in work in two weeks, and I really can't afford to lose my job, I'm trying to-" Kimberley cut herself off, noticing everyone was giving her their full attention. Her head fell in her hands and she groaned. 'This is impossible.'

One of the taller Dwarfs, with grey cuffs in his ear stepped forward. "Perhaps, along the way, there will be someone who can help?"

"No." The leader of the pack shook his head. "It would be too dangerous to take a female on the journey with us."

"Ayight, and whys that?" Kimberley demanded, standing up to look him almost square in the eyes.

"You look not like you can hold your own in a fight, I doubt you have held a sword before, your hands look too soft for neither a bow nor any other weapons." He shook his head. "You look perfect for birthing children and little else-"

Narrowing her eyes Kimberley slammed her head forward, catching him off guard and caught his nose with her head, spinning slightly to kick him in the groin. Her elbow rose to catch his chin but the smallest Dwarf and the Scottish sounding one grabbed her from hurting him any further.

Kimberley kicked out with her legs, catching Balins bag and causing the parchment to hit the floor. Immediately she began struggling more, twisting her body and using her legs to try to catch the men off guard.

Fili and Kili stepped forward to grab her legs, hesitating as she began to scream like a banshee, her noise level causing them to cringe.

"Enough!" Gandalf called out, everyone stilling. "We shall sit down and discuss this civilly."

The men let Kimberley go and she reached for the parchment, handing it over. "Sorry, here's your map. Cool name for a mountain."

The leader snapped his head to look at her. "You can read this?"

"You want another sare nose?" Kimberley cocked her head. "I'm not dumb, I can read. Idjit."

"Not many can read this." Gandalf shook his head.

"Oh." Kimberley nodded, and then grinned at the group. "Any chance I can tag along till we find someone to help me?"

"You can take Baggin's horse, since he doesn't want to come." The earring one spoke, with a quick glance at his leader. "And we still need a burglar!"

"Why are you not going? An adventure seems awful fun." Kimberley smiled at Bilbo, who blushed.

"Not when there is a high chance you will not return." He muttered darkly.

"Ahh, but those are the best ones!" Kimberley smiled, blinking rapidly. "I think all these knocks to me head is a bad thing, anywhere I can lie down?"

"I like her." Fili nodded to Kili, who nodded in return.

"I'll show you to a spare room." Bilbo nodded, gesturing for her to come with him.

Dutifully Kimberley followed her host, waving good night to the group, glaring at the leader, before she disappeared round the corner.

Bilbo listened to the footsteps of the woman and cast a glance to the side, observing her looking around his home with interest. "What's it like, being a Human?"

"Huh?" Kimberley stopped looking around to look at him. "Um, just, normal. What's it like being a Dwarf?"

Bilbo glowered. "I'm a Hobbit, not a Dwarf."

"There's a difference?" Kimberley looked puzzled.

"Of course there's a difference!" Bilbo snapped, and then blushed. "Um, you can sleep in here."

"Thanks Bilbo." Kimberley placed one hand on the rooms' entrance before turning to the older being. "It would be awesome if you could come with us, an adventure with a friend in tow is better than going it alone."

"I-that is-no I-I can't." Bilbo shook his head. "I have a lot of very important things to do here. I simply cannot and will not fly off into the sunset for an adventure. I won't."

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch sweetie, just talking is all." Kimberley smiled once more at him and then turned to walk into the room.

Bilbo watched her go and began feeling a slight twinge in his heart.


	3. A Journey Begins

**A/N:** To Allen Pitt: Thanks for the review :) And I have to admit, I had to ask my friend who Sarumen was ^_^;; I really should make more cue cards about this lot beside the Dwarfs lol. Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter Three.

As the sun began to rise, Kimberley felt herself jerk awake from her sleep. Looking around unsurely she tried to piece together where she was, her brain needing a few minutes to remember she had somehow been transported into a book she had never read, the movie she never watched, and a world that she had no clue about, except for having large amounts of dangers and adventure.

Repressing the urge to use the bathroom Kimberley sat up on the small bed, listening for any noise within the house. Not hearing any, she gathered her things and decided to meditate in the rising sun, for as long as she had the chance to.

Soundlessly she walked from her room, along the corridor and to the front door. As she creaked the heavy green door open Kimberley glanced around, suddenly feeling as if she was trying to sneak out for trouble, rather than honestly stepping out for an early morning de-stressor event.

"Morning lassie." Dwalin called out, laughing as Kimberley jumped in the air and whirled round to look at him.

"Jesus mate, yer going to give me a heart attack." Kimberley breathed to him, smiling unsurely. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Why, getting the ponies ready. You all packed?" Dwalin asked.

Kimberley raised an eyebrow. "Packed?"

"For the journey!" The dark haired twin grinned, winking at her. "Good morning my lady, Kili at your service!"

"Hey. Weren't there two of you?" Kimberley waved at him, hands tightening on her bag strap.

"My brother Fili is getting snacks for the road, bit hard with Baggin's empty pantry. You'd think the guy would have more grub in his pantry considering we were invited." Kili replied, extending his hand with an apple in it. "For you."

"Thankies." Kimberley reached and accepted the red apple, wiping it on her top before biting into it. "When we leaving?"

"As soon as Gandalf is ready." The smallest Dwarf answered. "Any bets on Baggins turning up later?"

"Kimberley, this is Gloin." Kili introduced.

"Hey. Jeeze there are a lot of you guys aren't there?" Kimberley grinned, looking around for a bin to put her core into. "And I have nothing to bet."

"How about a kiss?" Kili winked, causing Kimberley to blush fiercely.

"Done?" A red haired Dwarf asked, snatching the core from her hands as she nodded.

"That's Bombar." Kili whispered.

"Are we almost ready?" The really Scottish sounding one asked.

"Just waiting on Gandalf, Bofur." Dwalin explained.

"Anyone here named Thor? Loki? Odin?" Kimberley stifled a giggle.

The leader arrived at the end of her sentence, and glared at her. "We are named for the greatness that we shall accomplish, not in the name of the Gods or the Liesmith."

"So Norse mythology has a hold here?" Kimberley muttered to herself, and then shook her head. "Sorry for last night. I'm Kimberley-"

"I know." He cut her off.

"Worry not of Thorins tongue, it is worse than his teeth." Dwalin encouraged. "Come with me, we will set you up. Have you ridden before?"

"Well, back in the day when I was in Spain-" Kimberley stopped as a flash appeared in front of her, images of _fire rippling around her, Thorins still and paling body lying on a cliff side. A pale, large being grinned as it stepped towards her. _"NO! STOP-STOP!"

As she lay on the ground, body shaking uncontrollably as Dwalin tried to still her body. Gandalf appeared instantly at their side, placing a hand on her head.

Slowly her convulsions stopped and she stilled, her breathing returning to normal. Weakly she opened her eyes and stared at the concerned looking Dwarfs staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"She just keeled over!"

"She's having a vision!"

"Is she a witch?"

"Let her breathe!"

"A-I'm okay. Ju-just lemme catch ma breath." Kimberley stated, one last shiver wracking through her, the heat in her head causing her to sweat.

"What did you see?" Gandalf spoke quietly.

Kimberley looked at him unsurely, and then shook her head. "N-nothing, I must have daydreamt."

"Never seen anything like it!" Kili said to his brother.

"Will she be alright to ride on her own?" Dwalin asked as he began sitting her up.

"Do you have any previous ills?" Balin asked, a hand on her wrist, checking her over.

"No I-No." She shook her head, and then grinned at them. "Delayed affect to whacking my head last night mates, never mind."

"You received a vision. I have seen this before. What did you see?" Gandalf pressed.

"I-I saw a fire, and a cliff, and a fight?" Kimberley wasn't sure, but she didn't want to talk any more of it. "You know yourself the trouble behind self-fulfilling prophecies!"

"So you've had these before?" Thorin joined the conversation.

Kimberley shook her head. "De ja vu moments really, but- can we just get going?"

"You should write down what you saw. In case you receive any more visions." Gandalf ordered.

Kimberley felt herself nodding, but knew she didn't need to write it down; the image of Thorin lying on the ground, seemingly dead, wasn't going away from her mind for a while.

"C'mon lassie, I'll show you the horse yer riding." Dwalin repeated his earlier statement, and then pointed to his nose. "You have a little…"

Using the back of her sleeve Kimberley wiped at her nose, frowning at the coppery smell that assaulted her. 'Nose bleed, juuuuust great.'

Thorin watched her leave and looked at Gandalf. "She should not come with us. This journey is not safe."

"I do not think she will be with us for long." Gandalf looked down at the Dwarf leader. "And she seems like such a nice young woman. What is the harm it could do?"

With a sideward glare, Thorin left Gandalf to ready his own horse.

Kimberley placed her bag on the pony's side and grinned, running a hand over its side. "'Ello girly. We're gonna have fun aren't we?"

"Make a habit of talking to animals?" Fili grinned, stopping beside her.

Kimberley grinned in response. "Sure do! It's when they reply that yer in trouble."

"Do you need a hand getting up?" Fili motioned to the pony, which was looking at his hand on her mane dubiously.

"Hopefully not." Kimberley shook her head, placing her right foot on the stirrup of the saddle, placing her hands on the saddle and threw her left leg up, wavering for a second before she looked at Fili and gave him a double thumbs up. "Ready to rock and roll."

Fili continued to grin, nodding his head as he walked away.

Kimberley petted the animals neck and began trotting slowly, getting used to the method of transportation. A tear streaked down her face.

"My dear, it will be alright." Gandalf spoke softly as he stood beside her, a large warm hand wiping the tear away.

Kimberley felt her lip wobble and she tried to smile. "I just want to go home."

"We will get you home." Gandalf nodded, fingers crossed behind his back.

"Gandalf, we are ready to leave." Thorin trotted over to the magician, never giving the female a glance as he moved away.

"Well then we must be leaving." Gandalf smiled to Kimberley, winking at her before turning towards his horse.

Dwalin rode over to her on his own ride and nodded to her. "Best be keeping yourself near the middle."

"So I cannae race ahead?" Kimberley pouted, wincing as her head began to throb.

Dwain frowned. "Keep safe lassie."

As they begun trotting out Kimberley reached for some painkillers and a bottle of water, taking two tablets and a gulp of water, urging her horse to ride a little faster to keep up with Dwalin, making a face at Thorin behind his back, straightening it as he turned and glared at her.

'This riding malarkey ain't that bad…why did I stop doing it again?' Kimberley asked herself, enjoying the breeze on her face and the sounds of both the forest and the men around her chatting.

A soft noise caused her to spin her head around. As it sounded again she frowned and pulled her pony to a stop, the domino effect causing everyone else to stop, or pull back.

Thorin glanced back, and then frowned, turning his horse back and trotted to Kimberley. "What is it?!"

"I-I heard a noise." Kimberley blushed, feeling foolish.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "We are in a forest."

"Not a forest noise, a-" Kimberley paused as the noise sounded again, closer this time. "There is it again!"

"I hear nothing." Thorin looked at Kimberley like she was more than a little nuts.

"Remember, she's a Human, who knows what they're hearing's like." Kili whispered.

"Oh I think I hear it too." Gandalf turned towards them, a small smile on his face. "It sounds like a little burglar."

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo could finally be heard clearly by everyone. They turned as he came to a stop beside them, waiving a long pack of paper in his hands. "I signed it."

Balin accepted the contract and withdrew an eyeglass, checking it over before nodding to himself. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oaken Shield."

"Hey Bilbo! Glad you joined us." Kimberley smiled at him.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered.

Bilbo shook his head. "No-no-no thank you, I assure you that is not necessary, I can keep up on foot I assure you."

"He can share with me." Kimberley offered.

"I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know-" Bilbo continued.

"It would be improper for an unmarried woman to ride with anyone other than her family." Gandalf intoned.

"I'm good to share with Bilbo, if that's alright." Kimberley repeated, looking at the hobbit, who looked around alarmed.

Dwalin coughed. "Actually, protocol would dictate that the maiden would ride with the highest ranking member of the party. That would be the Prince."

"You guys have a Prince?!" Kimberley yelped, gripping the reigns tightly.

Thorin moved his head to look at her. "I am. Thorin, Son of Thrain, Prince of the Dwarfs."

"Hooooley crap sticks." A hand flew to her neck as she slid from the horse, looking to the ground before muttering. "Stupid convention confidence."

Saying nothing, Thorin strode the difference between them and shuffled on the saddle, leaving space for her. Wordlessly he extended a hand to Kimberley, who bit her lip, looked to the sky, and then accepted his hand.

"Oh dear!" Bilbo yelped, reaching out to grab Kimberley, who slipped from the animal, hand clasped tightly to Thorin, whose face was contorted in pain.

_"The wild is no place for gentle folk who cannot fight nor fend for themselves."_

_ "Tinkers, tailors, toy makers, hardly the stuff of legend."_

_"There are a few warriors among us."_

_"Old warriors."_

_"I would take each and every one of these dwarfs over an army from the iron hills, for when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."_

_Two trolls pass by; gripping a hold of the horses they were once riding. Bilbo, Kili and Fili watch them hesitantly._

_Elves danced around them, and slowly one of them moved to take Kimberley's hand. Thorin held his grip on her tighter._

_"He needs to let go!"_

_"Why isn't he letting go?"_

_"They must be sharing something…"_

A wash of water drenched the two, and finally the hands separated, Kimberley falling into Dawlins waiting arms.

Thorin shook his head and looked at the beginning to blink aware woman. "What magic is this?"

"I-I have no idea. I've-I've never done this before." A solitary blood tear rolled down her face.

Bilbo rooted around his pockets before looking stricken. "We have to go back. I've forgotten my handkerchief."

"Here, use this!" Bofur called out, throwing a wet and disgusting rag from his trousers to him.

"I'm alright Bilbo, I-I have some in my bag." Kimberley motioned for Dwalin to put her down, gulping as he placed her side-saddle on the princes' horse. "Um, thanks."

Dwalin handed her the bag, waiting for her to take out a handkerchief (purple) before putting the bag back on the horse two of the Dwarfs had put Baggins on.

Thorin placed his arms around Kimberley, but made sure not to touch her. "Are you well enough to ride?"

Kimberley nodded, a feeling of unease spreading through her, her voice feeling scratchy. Quietly she wiped her check and clutched the material between her hands, trying not to move, or blink, or breathe.

"What else do you have in that bag?" Bofur asked, looking with interest at the large bag on Bilbo's side.

Kimberley looked to the sky. "Water, chocolate, change of clothes, a towel, hair stuff, make up, an umbrella, tissues, candles, lighter, cigarettes, a wee bottle of rum…note book…pens…pain killers…"

As she trailed off, Kimberley could feel Thorins gaze shift from looking ahead, to looking to the bag, and then to the back of her head.

'This is going to be a long journey.'


	4. Tales Of Orcs, Kings and Battles

**A/N:** Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter four.

They had travelled until night had fallen. The mood of the group was light heartened, and Kimberley found herself chatting to Kili, Fili, Bofur and Dwalin, and after a while stopped noticing the looks Thorin was giving her.

"We shall stop here for the night." Thorin ordered, pulling the horse to a stop.

Fili and Kili dismounted quickly and moved to help Kimberley, Kili beating his brother by milliseconds. "My lady."

"Aww thanks Kili." Kimberley accepted his hand and slid off the house, her legs wobbling before the brothers caught her. "Sorry, need to get my land legs back on."

"I'll start a fire." Bofur stated, moving away to gather twigs.

Ori and Dori took the horses and moved to secure them for the night.

Kimberley removed her bag and began following the group to an area where they were to settle for the night, glancing slightly to Thorin, who was walking away from the group.

(**Hours later**).

Kimberley looked up from writing in her notebook as Bilbo passed her, the small fire, still going by those who were on watch, lighting the area up enough for her to see him walking to his horse and offer her an apple.

Snorting quietly, she watched Bombur swallow and then release flies with his snoring, before glancing to the right, frowning as Thorin sat away from the group. As she tilted her head, she placed her notebook in her bag, her hand brushing over a bar of chocolate. A peace offer in mind, she moved to warm up by the fire, intending to wait a few minutes before walking over and offering the olive branch.

"What was that?" Bilbo suddenly asked.

Kimberley whipped her head around to look at him, freaking out silently. 'Okay, the guys heard something, but I can't hear it…'

Kili and Fili looked around, before Kili answered. "Orcs."

"Orcs?!" Bilbo panicked.

Thorin sat up straighter.

"What are they?" Kimberley asked the brothers.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili continued, his pipe going to his lips nonchalantly. "The low lands are crawling with them."

Kimberley took her notebook back out of her bag and flipped to a fresh page. 'Orcs? Low lands? Best weapon to use against them?'

Kili nudged Fili. "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams."

Kimberley gulped and shuffled closer to Fili.

"Just lots of blood." Kili finished.

Bilbo and Kimberley shared a look, both paling as a new sound filled the area.

Fili and Kili began chuckling. Kimberley rolled her eyes and whacked Fili with her book, moving away from him in annoyance.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin snapped. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Kili looked ashamed. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't." Thorin sneered as he walked away. "You know nothing of the world."

Sympathy, understanding and annoyance swam through Kimberley. Silently she stood up, and then kicked her feet, rocks and gravel flying onto the brothers' faces.

Balin moved to stand where Kimberley once sat, as she moved to sit where Thorin once sat. "Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

One by one, the group looked at Thorin, and Balin began to speaking, retelling the battle for Morior, taken by a legion of Orcs, the Pale Orc swearing to end the line of Durrin. As he told his tale, the rest of the group awoke.

'Asog, the defiler.' Kimberley's head snapped up to look at the moon, a shiver running past her, 'That's the…thing…from my vision. I think.'

"There is one I can follow. There is one I can call king." Balin ended his story, looking at Thorin with as much pride, trust and love a being could contain.

As silence reigned over them, Thorin turned, looking over the group who were all standing and looking at him in both awe and surprise.

Silently Thorin began walking towards them.

Bilbo sat beside Kimberley and looked to Balin. "And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came." Thorin spoke emotionlessly as he passed. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

"No he didn't." Kimberley muttered to herself, feeling tears in her eyes.

The group exchanged looks between one another, Gandalf watching Kimberley stand and leave the group, her bag falling open beside Bilbo, who looked deeply into the fire.

Kimberley let her feet do the walking. Her brain struggled to get the images out of her head. As her steps increased and she broke into a run, her tears broke the dam and she began sobbing, uncaring of the noise she was making as she dashed past Thorin, who shook his head from his reprieve and frowned at her.

Seeing a large tree near the cliff edge Kimberley aimed for it, ending her run by hugging the tree and slinking towards its roots, her knees rising to meet her head.

"You shouldn't make such noise." Thorin spoke harshly.

"Oh shut up." Kimberley hiccupped, scrubbing at her face, not moving it to look at him.

Thorin did not hesitate. "You will give away our position to anyone who is nearby!"

"And if I do? Doesn't matter-not like-" Kimberley paused, an image of a large dirt patch with a cross at the head, a rose quartz resting on the head, filling her mind. "I just want to get home."

Thorin said nothing.

"For." Kimberley paused, and looked up, looking around before spotting Thorin a few feet from her. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. About your home, and your family. And your people."

Wordlessly the Prince nodded.

"Was there no one to give you help?" Kimberley asked, stretching her legs in front of her, ignoring the twinges the muscles were giving.

"Are you really not from this world?" Thorin spoke so softly Kimberley almost doubted he spoke.

Kimberley shook her head. "In my world you lot are a great tale written by a man for fun. I-the tales were too dark really, for me to love, so I never gave them a chance. Maybe if I did I'd know your story or what's to come but-"

"You may know of my journey, but you do NOT know me." Thorin snapped, rage filled eyes looking at her. "What do you know of such matters of losing your home, our family, everything that makes you-you."

Kimberley narrowed her eyes. "Well for one thing, I'm in another friggen dimension, I think. And second of all, don't judge a book by its cover, mister Hypocrite. There may not be Orcs in my world, but I have faced more than my own fair share of battles."

Thorin snorted.

"What, you think because I never faced off with a pale, one eyed gigantic Orc I've never had to battle? Lost anything? Had something tore from me that I can never fix?" Kimberley didn't care that tears were falling, that she was telling him more than she had ever told anyone. "You know what's worse than your family dying in battle? Going through a battle, day by day, in front of them, and every time you come close to a win, close to ending the fights, they ignore you. The treat you like everything is your fault and that you-that you-"

Kimberley stopped and looked to the moon. Her silence caused Thorin to look at her.

"It's like they're in a looking glass. They react to the light some times, but I can never get them to react to me. I'd rather have died than been left alive to continue this silent fight." Her quiet voice caused Thorin to shiver. "They say there is a fate worse than dying. I've had this fate, alone and silently, for the past 16 years, and if I make it out of Middle Earth, I'll have the horrors of this place etched on top of my own nightmares."

The duo fell into a silence and Thorin felt a pan of pity.

"You've been through a lot." Kimberley continued, and Thorin felt amusement passing through him. "But everyone has their own strength, weaknesses, battles and triumphs."

"You are wise beyond your years." Thorin spoke quietly. "Fighting your battle since you was a babe."

"No, I was 8- you think I'm 20?" Kimberley looked at him from the side.

"You do act young." Thorin cracked a grin.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "Men."

In silence the two thought about the words they had exchanged, before Thorin noticed the gold in her hands. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's um, coca? Chocolate." Kimberley passed it to him, and the Prince passed it between his hands before opening it. "I was thinking it could be a peace offering? From me to yo-"

"Share this with no one." He hissed at her.

Kimberley looked a cross between confused and hurt. "Um why, are they allergic-"

"It is an aphrodisiac." Thorin hissed, his opinion of the woman changing again.

Kimberley blushed as red as her shirt. "Oh boy! Sorry um, never wanted you to- that is I- um- I'm going to go now."

Thorin watched her leave and tried to calm his blood. 'Not all that walks is evil with an agenda.'


	5. Deluge and Discussions

**A/N:** Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter five.

The following morning Bilbo shook Kimberley awake. Grumbling she swatted at him, before sitting up and looking around. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready princess." Bofur answered.

"Give me five minutes to uh, get freshened up." Kimberley smiled and moved to walk away, frowning as Fili walked a few paces behind her. "Uh, Fili? Buddy, what are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself." The lighter brother replied, one hand on his weapon.

Kimberley bit her lip and nodded, then looked at him from the side of her eye. "You'll turn around, right?"

"Course." Fili nodded, and then grinned. "Unless you don't want me to-ow!"

As the rock bounced off his head, Fili turned and kept his ears open.

Kimberley unzipped the bag and took out a fresh pair of trousers, pants, sock and top, thinking for a second before taking the towel out and quickly getting changed, berating herself for not taking a can of deodorant. 'Yes, because I should carry a can with me when going for an hours stroll.'

As she rolled her eyes at herself Kimberley finished getting ready, wrapping the dirty clothes up in the towel and took out her perfume, spritzing some Ghost onto her body before un wrapping her hair from the tight bun, running the brush over it before wrapping it back up.

"You almost done?" Fili asked.

"Two secs!" Kimberley called out, splashing some water into her hand and then onto her face, wiping it with her towel. 'There, as close to Human as I'm gonna get.'

As she reached Fili, he offered to take her bag. Kimberley shook her head but loped an arm through his, talking about his life between grand adventures.

Arriving at the horses Kimberley sighed and looked at Dwalin. "His highnesses high horse?"

Eyes twinkling Dwalin nodded.

"Fan-bloddy-tabulous." Kimberley sighed, hoping onto the horse and then changing her position to sit side saddle again. "Where is Thorin?"

"He'll be a minute, just taking a dip to cool off." Bofur chuckled to himself.

Raising her eyebrows at the strange Dwarf Kimberley nodded, moving slightly to get comfortable in the saddle.

Moments later Thorin appeared, hair still wet and clinging to the back of his tunic as he swung onto the horse. "Are we all ready?"

"Mornin' to you too sunshine." Kimberley muttered to herself.

(**Hours later**).

Thorin pulled hard on the reigns as Kimberley blinked in shock and moved her body closer to his, stopping the parade. "What is it?"

Kimberley held out her hand to the air, closing her fingers seconds later. "It's raining."

"I thought you heard something-what are you doing?" Thorin hissed as she stuck her hand in her bag, withdrawing a long black object.

"I have two outfits, and you had a bath without getting proper dry this morning. So I want to save my clothes and save you fae a cold." She snapped, pressing a button and releasing the umbrella over their heads. "Can you still see?"

Thorin nodded.

"Any one more for me?" Bible asked hopefully.

"Sorry Bilbo, I only carry the one, unless I'm the bag lady for the trip." Kimberley replied apologetically.

Ori had a bright idea and looked to Gandalf as the rain increased. "Mister Gandalf, can you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master Dwarf, and it will continue raining until it is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard." Was Gandalf's quick reply.

Bilbo looked between them. "Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf called behind him.

"Wizards." Bilbo clarified.

"There has to be!" Kimberley whispered to herself, looking ahead to the Wizard in their company and waited for his response.

"There are five of us." Gandalf began. "The greatest of our order is Salomon, the white. And then there are the two blues'…do you know I've quiet forgotten their names."

Kimberley bit her lip, worry beginning to fill her. "And, um, the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radigas, the Brown." Gandalf smiled fondly.

"Is he a great Wizard, or is he…more like you." Bilbo asked.

"Can one of them help me home?" Kimberley tried to interrupt.

"I think he's a very great Wizard. In his own way. He's a gentle soul who enjoys the company of animals then to others." Gandalf answered Bilbo. "And we will meet with whom we need to, in order to get you home Kimberley, when we cross their path."

"What are you in such a hurry for anyway?" Bofur asked.

"I've been here 3 days. Since my last cooking attempt, some people check in on me. If they notice I'm not there they'll check the cliffs, and when they realise I'm gone and it's been so long, they'll think I'm dead. Or kidnapped…" Kimberley trailed off, trying not to panic.

"Well you could always stay here. With us." Kili proposed.

Kimberley stifled a giggle. "And when I need to settle down, have a family and pass on my knowledge? Like anyone in this world would be able to settle down with a Human."

"You never know." Dwalin spoke as the rain began to ease off. "You might not really be a Human. Maybe your place is here, with us."

"Enough talk, if anyone was to stumble upon us they would think we are a gaggle of house dwarfs." Thorin cut through their chat, ducking his head as Kimberley moved the umbrella from their heads.

'Party pooper.' Kimberley thought to herself, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him (in her head though).


	6. What's for dinner?

**A/N:** Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter Six.

As the night began to fall and the horses tire, the group began to look for somewhere to rest.

A chill ran down Kimberley's spine and she frowned, looking around the area.

"We will camp here for the night." Thorin ordered, pausing for Kimberley to slide off the saddle, looking at the men as she rubbed her numb butt. "Fili, Kili: look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Gandalf dismounted his horse and began walking around the abandoned and derelict structure that was once a home. "A farmer and his family used to live here."

Kimberley took the reins of some of the ponies and began walking with Kili and Fili.

Thorin looked at his men and continued to give orders. "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf suddenly stated.

Struck between wanting to hear the two alpha males fight, and get the horses ready for rest, Kimberley followed the brothers and figured Bilbo would tell her later.

(**After sunset**).

Kili and Fili joked between themselves as Kimberley rolled her eyes at them. "So, who's the oldest?"

"We can't remember." They replied in harmony, winking to each other.

"God yer like the Wesley twins!" Kimberley giggled, smoothing her face out before biting into the apple.

"You sure you don't want some of our grub?" Fili asked.

Kimberley shook her head. "I'm causing enough trouble as it is, never mind taking food from ye's. I'm good with fruit, trust me."

As their stomachs rumbled, Kimberley pointed for them to go and get some food.

A few feet from the camp, they heard a shrill scream and turned back, gaping in horror at the sight in front of them.

Bilbo walked up behind them, holding two bowls of grub. He looked between the brothers with worry. "What's the matter? I'll be bringing another one up for Kimberley-"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili began.

"Only we've encountered a…slight problem." Fili continued.

"We had 16." Kili gulped.

"And now, there are 14. And Kimberley is missing." Fili finished.

Bilbo looked shocked. "You don't think-would she have stolen them?"

The brothers exchanged a look before splitting up and canvasing the area, looking at each of the horses to see if they had any clues.

Bilbo walked around holding onto the two bowls of grub, pacing slightly. When Fili appeared, he quickened his pace to catch up with him. "Kimberley's bag is still here."

"Well that's not good." Bilbo began to fret. 'She takes that thing everywhere with her.' "Not good at all, shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Fili looked at him quickly. "Uh, no…let's no worry him."

(**A few miles north**)

Kimberley groaned as she lifted her head, the motion of her whole body being bounced up and down, up and down, up and down, making her feel quiet sick.

Looking at the sickly green skin, she wondered if she has been sick. The smell certainly suggested so.

Turning her head, she frowned at the sight of a horse's backside, and then looked down to the quickly moving ground. 'Shit.'

A chuckle behind her caused Kimberley to loudly panic with fear. Whatever was carrying her; there was more than one of them.

Suddenly a flash of brown and black near the tree line caught her eye and Kimberley grinned, trying to wriggle around. 'Kili! Fili! Oh thank Gandalf!'

Kimberley watched as Kili moved to the other side, and then Bilbo appeared. Fili slapped Bilbo's back and ushered him forward, his confused face looking around before she lost sight of them. 'Double shit.'

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey if it don't look like it'll be mutton again tomorrow." Something behind her grumbled.

"Quit your gripping these ain't cheap. These is west nans." The thing holding her replied.

"Ohhh, I don't like horse. I never had, not enough fat on them." The first voice complained.

As Kimberley and the two horses were dropped into a pen like area, Kimberley looked at the three large, green and smelly beings sit around a fire. 'Is that a cooking pot!?'

"Better than a leathery old farmer." The third one added. "All skin and bones he was. I'm still picking bits of him outta me teeth."

Suddenly the middle one sneezed, the ground beneath Kimberley shook with the force.

As the three…things…began to fight among themselves Kimberley noticed Bilbo making his way towards her.

"Oh am I glad to see you." Kimberley whispered to him, tears in her eyes.

"Ssh!" Bilbo ordered, beginning to fight around the ropes, trying to get them loose.

Kimberley kept watch of the things and started hitting his hand as one of them turned to look at the horses.

As it turned back around Bilbo noticed, the large knife attached to the middle ones back.

'Distraction.' Bilbo mouthed to Kimberley.

'What?' she asked.

'Distraction.' Bilbo mouthed again.

'What?' Kimberley looked bewildered.

Bilbo glanced upwards, then pointed to her, then to the three figures, then started strutting around like he was in constipation, then mimed him cutting the ropes.

'Ohhhh! Okay!' Kimberley gave him the thumbs up, and started ducking under the horses, getting to the other side of the pen. "Excuse me."

The tree things continued to bicker.

"Excuse me!" She tried raising her voice higher.

Nothing.

Turning to look at Bilbo, she shrugged.

Bilbo looked puzzled, and then opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Kimberley rolled her eyes but moved to the boulder at the top left side of the pen and took a deep breath. "HHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYY!"

"What the hell was that!" the middle one jumped around and looked around, scanning the area before his eyes fell on Kimberley. "What are you?"

Kimberley raised one hand as she got her breath back, and then smiled to the three beings. "Why, hello boys. My names Kimberley and I'm a Human, what are your names and species?"

"I'm Ernie and we're Trolls-" The one on the right hit the one on the left.

"Where'd you come from?" He demanded, bending down to look at her.

"When you took my horses for an adventure, I was with them." Kimberley motioned to them to come closer together. "I couldn't help but over hear you three lovely gentlemen having an issue with your cooking? I used to be the same way before I opened my restaurant-"

"What's a restaurant?" The middle one interrupted.

Kimberley glanced at Bilbo, who was struggling to grab the knife, and bit her lip. "Is it okay if I come over there? I don't like talking about this next to the mutton…"

The one that originally kidnapped her picked her up and held her above the ground, before dropping her next to the fire.

They resumed their sitting positions and Bilbo let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Go on then." Ernie ordered. "Tell us how to make this taste better-"

"Hang on, how do we know we can trust her?" The first one demanded.

Kimberley placed her hands on her hips. "Well my restaurant has three stars so-"

"Wow, you got stars named after you!" The middle on bounced on his seat, and Kimberley could see Bilbo dancing up and down with the knife as the Troll went up and down.

"Yes, now see here-" Kimberley paused as Kili burst from the forest, his knife trying to hack away at one of the trolls.

"Let her pass!" He demanded, swinging his sword around.

"You what?!" The one that kidnapped her roared.

"I said, let her pass." Kili's face contorted in a mix of anger and excitement.

Ernie swept his hand, causing Kimberley to fly into Kili's arms, knocking the both of them down.

"Don't you just know how to knock a girl off her feet." Kimberley joked as the others sprung forward from their hiding place.

"Little help!" Bilbo called out from the pen area, causing Kili and Kimberley to spring apart, Kimberley taking the side route and Kili jumping into the fray and helping his family.

Thorin swung his sword in warning, and then spotted one of the trolls advancing towards Kimberley. Without thinking, he rushed forward, sliding between its legs and thrust his sword into the flesh of the troll, underneath the kneecap, causing it to squeal in pain, flailing around.

Kimberley turned at the sound and watched as the Dwarfs ganged up on the solo troll, Thorin at the front, and grinned to herself before turning back to help Bilbo.

"Gimmie a hand with this?" Bilbo asked, motioning to the large knife.

With a struggle, the two of them picked it up and began sawing away at the ropes holding the horses captive.

"There's no way we can defeat these guys!" Bilbo cried out.

"Go get Gandalf!" Kimberley yelled.

Bilbo shook his head. "You go! I'll try and help here!"

"Stay safe." Kimberley kissed his check and grabbed the neck of the last horse, vaulting onto its back and riding it like the wind. "Okay boy, get me to Gandalf and I'll feed you as many apples as I can buy!"

As they raced through the forest and to the path, Kimberley wondered how long it would take them, and how long they would have left. As she reached the bottom of the path, the horse stopped and reeled, a large spider crossing the road.

"Woah!" Kimberley yelled out, trying to control the untamed beast. "Easy there big guy, it's more scared of you than you are of it."

The spider turned towards them and bared its teeth.

"But in this case I saw we just RUUUUUN!" Kimberley yelled, turning the horse by its hair and tried to grip on, but lost her grip as it bucked her from its back.

Landing with a sickening crack Kimberley looked back at the Spider, and gulped as it began to advance towards her.

Scrambling backwards, she tried to find something she could use in her left hand to defend herself, whimpering as she felt her back hit a wall. 'If I'm going out, I'm giving this thing a headache!'

"You can take my life." Kimberley told the spider, standing tall and glaring at it. "But you'll Never. Take. My. FREEDOM!"

"Kimberley, what is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

Kimberley opened her eyes. "Sp-sp-spider! Ma-mah-massive!"

Gandalf looked at her strangely. "There is no spider."

"But-but." Kimberley looked around and frowned. "There-there was, I swear to God there was!"

"Where are the others?" Gandalf asked. "What happened to your arm?"

"Trolls. In the d-forest." She explained, and waved him ahead. "Save their asses, my arm can wait."

Gandalf rushed ahead, and true to her word Kimberley took her time behind him, getting some more painkillers before following his path, grinning as she saw him mount a large rock and raise his staff. "The dawn will take you all!"

Once the men began cheering Kimberley moved around the rock and began helping to unwrap them.

Thorin glared at Fili, Kili and Bilbo, before turning to storm away, pausing at the sight of Kimberley standing there, awkwardly holding her right arm. "Are you alright?"

Several of the Dwarfs stopped trying to get out of their sacks as Thorin approached Kimberley like a hunter a wounded animal.

"Yeah, just a little um, occupational hazard?" Kimberley swallowed.

"Did you receive another vision?" Thorin demanded.

"No-why?" Kimberley questioned.

Thorin raised his right hand and wiped the corner of her mouth.

Kimberley bit her lip. "Well either I have internal injury, or the Spider I saw wasn't actually there- but something spooked the horse."

"Let me see your arm." Ori asked, stepping closer to them, looking apologetically back at the group.

"No, no it's fine just a scratch you see it-AAAAARGH!" Kimberley began denying and then threw herself away from him, clutching her arm to her chest. "Just-just leave me alone, okay?"

"We need to set your arm." Ori shook his head.

Thorin nodded. "This must be done."

"Oh who died and made you king of the friggen hill?" Kimberley snapped, and then paled. "I'll take passing out for 100, Alex."

"Alex?" Bilbo asked, looking between the gathering crowds.

"Kili, Fili, hold her legs, Ori get ready to set her arm." Thorin ordered and stepped forward, twisting to he was behind Kimberley and pulled her to him, resting her back on his front, one arm wrapped around her arm and the other around his chest. "The more you struggled the more this will hurt."

"No!" Kimberley suddenly screamed. "No-nonononono, I won't squirm, just, let me go, Thorin, please, for the love of all things rainbow and holy don't-"

"Quite squirming like a child." Thorin hissed in her ear.

"LET ME GO!" Kimberley yelled and suddenly flipped Thorin over her shoulder. With a blank look, she sat on the ground and spoke. "Do it. But, don't hold me. Not like that."

As Ori set her arm, Kimberley whimpered a little, biting down on her own lip.

Gandalf watched with a curious look on his face. 'What have you been through Kimberley, and why are you here?'


	7. Caves, Rabbits & Running-Lot of running!

**A/N:** Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts! Thank you jazica for reviewing :) I'm sad to tell you the reason she is there won't be told until the next story, although this one does hol clues :) Thank you Gringle Kirby for reviewing too :) I hope you continue reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter Seven.

"Can we smash the trolls?" Kimberley asked as the last of the Dwarfs were removed from their sacks.

"They're not that bad." Gandalf answered, batting one with his stick. "Bah."

"And where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin spoke as he approached Gandalf.

"To look ahead." The Wizard replied.

Thorin nodded. "What brought you back?"

"Beside the girl?" Gandalf chuckled. "Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, you're all in one piece."

"Kimberley, come check this out!" Dwalin called out, getting the only females attention.

"God what is that smell?" Kimberley asked, a hand rising to cover her nose.

"Troll cave." Dori answered.

"Ugh, I don't think Febreeze will work in here." She muttered to herself. "Ohh, shiny!"

"Check out the swords." Dwalin motioned to the covered in web selection, close to where Thorin was standing.

Kimberley motioned to her sling. "I don't think I'll be wielding any swords any time soon, mate."

"If you can pick up a light enough sword, you can do it with one hand." Bofur replied as he walked past with a large chest. "Found another empty one, boys! Get digging!"

From the corner of her eye, Kimberley watched Thorin appreciate a sword, only to slam it down when Gandalf told him it was Elf made.

"What's with Thorin and Elves, man?" Kimberley asked Dwalin, who looked sad.

"That is a tale for another day." Dwalin replied, and handed her a small dagger like sword. "Give this a few swings."

Using her knees to de sheave it Kimberley swing it around, wincing as it raced from her hand and impaled Gandalf's hat on a wall. "Sorry!"

"This is a little heavier, try this." Kili offered her a mini broad sword.

Kimberley swung it with one hand, but it was too heavy and fell to the ground, into a puddle of Troll droppings.

"Shame, it was a pretty one too." Bofur commented, holding out a see through like dagger. "Give this one a shot."

Slicing it through the air, Kimberley grinned at it then yelped as it melted in her hands. "What the hell guys?"

"Why not try one from over there?" Gloin pointed to where Gandalf and Thorin were still talking.

Trying not to catch Thorins eye Kimberley picked up the last blade on the stand, giving it a flick with her wrist. "This one seems quite good."

"Made by Elves that was." Bofur pointed out.

"Let's go." Thorin suddenly called out.

Kimberley fell in step behind Bofur, smiling to Bilbo as she passed him with her sword. "Wicked cool innit?"

"Yes, what?" Bilbo looked so confused.

"Let's try it out in the open; hopefully there won't be any more accidents." Dwalin grinned.

"Har, har, har, just you lot wait till I'm at full capa-" Fili placed a hand over Kimberley's mouth as something began to make noise through the forest.

As the noise came closer, Kimberley frowned at how the men were positioning themselves. 'I'm not a defenceless flower ya know! Okay I've got a busted arm, have never used a weapon and suddenly have spontaneous vision seizures, but c'mon!'

"Ready now!" Gandalf called out as the noise was almost deafening, everyone tensing to an almost difficult state- until 6 rabbits and an old man on a sled popped out of the bushes. "Ahh Radigas, Radigas the brown! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf, something's wrong, something's terribly wrong." Radigas began.

A black haired boy with large blue eyes appeared in front of Kimberley. Silently he held out his hand and she gave him hers, glancing at the group before following him through the forest. "Don't keep me too long, I need to get back to the group."

"Don't worry, I won't." The young boy stated, suddenly changing into a penguin, before sliding away on his belly.

Kimberley watched him go, and turned around on the spot, not recognising where she was standing.

_"I kiss you, I kiss you, we all fall down!"_

"Hello?" Kimberley called out. "Is anyone there?"

_"You need to be our distraction again."_

_"I won't fail you."_

_"Like feeding Lamb to a slaughter."_

_"Pick off the weakest first!"_

_"We have to go back for her!"_

_"No, we MUST keep forward; it is what she would want."_

_"Is she- is she dead?"_

_"She is in a better place."_

_"I must see her."_

_A woman in white frowns, glancing around the world as though a mother noticing a toy isn't quite right. 'This can alter things too much. The balance will never be restored until a door is closed.'_

"Kimber-found her!" Dwalin called out, grabbing her by her safe arm and began dragging her. "Hurry, we have to run, now!"

"Why?" Kimberley asked, dreading this adventure already.

"Orc hunters, coming this way, massive Wargs. C'mon!" Bofur called out helpfully.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Kimberley yelped, hurrying to keep the pace with them.

"We have no ponies!" Oin lamented.

"I'll draw them off." Radigas ordered them.

"They will out run you." Gandalf condemned his plan.

"They are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radigas smirked. "I'd like to see them try."

Howls began to fill the air. Kimberley made her way to Bilbo and tried to smile at him. "Ready for that adventure?"

"No." He moaned.

Radigas left a head of them. Gandalf lead their troupe, observing carefully the chessboard before making any moves. As soon as Radigas was far enough away, he motioned for them to run, quickly.

'Not like we're going to run slowly!' Kimberley through to herself, already flagging at the back.

"Come on." Thorin urged her on, standing truly at the back to heard their group together. "You can do this Kimberley."

As one of the Wargs began to Howl Kimberley felt a chill run down her spine. "Go ahead of me, you're better of leading us than Gandalf!"

"Keep up with the rest then!" Thorin snapped.

Suddenly they stopped running, in the open, as Radigas flew past a mile out, the Wargs and their Orc masters on their backs.

"Stay together!" Gandalf urged.

'I can't do this, I'm going to die, I can't do this, I should have took more PE as a kid- oh God if I knew I'd be running for my life like this I'd never eat chocolate!' Kimberley silently cried to herself, tears beginning to fall as a pain in her side began to increase. 'I need my 2nd wind! Or 4th?'

As they ran behind a large boulder Ori suddenly over shot the group, causing Thorin to grab him and pull him from view.

"Where-the-hell-are-we-g-g-going?" Kimberley struggled to ask Bilbo, who shrugged with a non-worded answer.

As they passed Thorin and Gandalf, they heard him as the same question, and get no response.

Gandalf led them to another boulder, where Fili and Bofur placed a hand over her mouth and silence her, each raising a hand to their mouths and Thorin turning to Kili and nodded.

Kili sprung from their hiding space and shot two arrows, bring down both the Warg and its Orc master.

As the Warg lay dying, the Orc stood and began advancing towards them. Dwalin, Bfur and Balin met him in the middle and began hacking away at his life.

Kimberley moved Fili's hand to rest of her eyes and placed her own hands on her ears. 'I'm never going to survive; I'm never going to- oh. Distraction.'

The Wargs howled again and suddenly Gandalf reacted. "Move! Run!"

Continuing the way they came the group of 13 dwarfs, one hobbit, one Human and one Wizard found themselves surrounded quickly.

"This way!" Gandalf ordered, turning to the right before powering forward.

'Easy for him to say.' Kimberley grouched to herself, smiling to Kili as he grabbed her hand and urged her forward, grounding to a halt as more Wargs and Orcs appeared in front of them.

"More coming!"

"We're surrounded!"

"How-many-arrows?" Kimberley bent at the waste.

"Don't worry about that." Kili replied. "Get back to Gandalf!"

Kimberley began running to where he was, and then stopped. "Where is Gandalf?!"

"He's abandoned us!"

Kimberley spun around and felt something stir within her _'Help is coming.'_ "Help is coming. Help is coming!"

"Stand your ground!" Thorin yelled, off to her side, withdrawing his sword.

'Oh, I have a sword.' Kimberley thought to herself and tried to pull it out, but paused as a chill ran through her.

The growls and howls increased as they were packed in like sardines. Bofur and Bilbo were almost back to back, while Kili and Fili were across the battlefield from each other, but still closer in spirit.

Suddenly Gandalf appeared at the rock behind them. "This way you fools!"

Kimberley and Thorin turned in shock before glancing at each other. "C'mon, move!"

A surging pain ran through Kimberley, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Quickly all of you!" Thorin ordered, standing at the gap of the hole Gandalf made or found – he didn't care, as long as every pair of feet crossed the opening. "Go, go, go!"

A Warg began racing towards Kimberley, before over taking her and advancing towards Thorin, who sliced at its throat, severing the jugular. "Kimberley move!"

"I'm tryin!" She yelled back, honestly trying to get her legs to move and not be like jelly.

Kili stopped beside her and tried to help her up.

"Go!" Kimberley yelled at him. "Just-GO!"

"Not without you!" Kili answered, getting her into a sitting position before having to drop her, getting an arrow out to shoot at the Warg advancing.

"RUN!" Thorin demanded, knowing time was short.

"Kili, knock Thorin in!" Kimberley yelled. "Do it, please!"

Thorin's eyes widened. "Kili no!"

"I'm sorry." Kili whispered as he slammed into Thorin, causing the two men to tumble to the bottom of the hole.

"NO!" Thorin yelled, trying to climb up the impossible rock.

An Orcs laughter rang out. "Like feeding Lamb to a slaughter."

Another chimed in. "Pick off the weakest first!"

"No-no-no n-AAAAAHHHHH!" Kimberley screamed, putting her hands up to stop the Orcs from killing her.

"We have to go back for her!" Thorin demanded, turning to look at the group wildly. "We must!"

Kili shook his head. "No, we MUST keep forward; it is what she would want."

"You." Thorin grabbed at the younger man and swung him into the wall. "This is your fault! If she dies-"

"Then it means you live-" Dwalin paused as a horn was sounded.

There was a brief sound of a scuffle before an Orc fell into their safe place. As it lay still and not moving, Thorin moved forward, grabbing the arrow from its body and looked at it.

Sneering he revealed its origin. "Elves."

"I cannae see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called out.

Bofur was the first to nod yes. "Forward of course!"

Thorin glared at Kili, eyes hardening as the two brothers embraced to share a soft mewling cry.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf spoke mostly to himself, but nodded to Bilbo.

'Kimberley just-died. She gave her life and we're just-moving-forward?!' He thought to himself and wiped at his eyes with his wrist. "This is why I don't like adventures."

As the group began to advance slowly, Dwalin was the first to speak. "I still have her bag."

"What?" Thorin hissed.

Dwalin lifted the bag up for the others to see. "Kimberley's bag. I was holding it since she hurt her arm-"

"She was a nice girl." Bofur nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. "Accent took me right back to my area of the city, near the water."

"Enough!" Thorin yelled. "All this noise- you will give away our position!"

As the group walked in silence, Dwalin thought he heard a waterfall. Advancing his pace, he turned right and stared at the city below them.

"Riverdale." Bilbo whispered, turning to look at his companion, but frowned at the look of rage on Thorins face.

"This was your plan all along." He hissed to the Wizard. "You had no intention of helping her get home but use her as a distraction!"

"Where is her true home? Where does she really belong?" Gandalf looked sadly at Thorin. "While it is sad what has passed, I will forever and always hold Kimberley's actions in high regards. She was a remarkable woman, with many positive qualities."

"And now you wish for me to take refuge from my enemies?" Thorin was close to taking the staff from Gandalf and sticking it right up his butt.

"There are no enemies here, and no contempt except for that which you bring yourself." Gandalf frowned.

"You think they will give us their blessing? They will try and stop us." Thorin continued.

"Yes, however we have questions, for which they have answers." Gandalf looked to the city. "This will require a lot of decorum and tact and this is why you shall leave the talking, to me."


	8. Rivendale

**A/N:** Thank you 'Guest' for reviewing :) Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter Eight.

Thirteen Dwarfs, one Hobbit and one Wizard cautiously made their way across a bridge into the city. Some of them stared at the two, very large, stone sentries at either side of the path.

Bilbo looked at the strange place in wonder, and then frowned. 'Where is everyone?'

As they waited, two Elves moved to stand atop the staircase leading into the city.

One by one, the group placed their bags in the middle of their group, Dwalin the last to place Kimberley's bag on the top. Slowly, as they waited for more to appear, they began to chat amongst themselves.

Suddenly a new Elf appeared, and quickly descended the steps, but at a sedate pace.

Gandalf turned as the Elf spoke to him. A smile beamed across his face. "I must speak with Lord Elron."

The Elf looked nonplussed. "My Lord Elron is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf was both curious and confused. "Where is he?"

As the Elf began to respond, a sound announcing the arrival of the travelling party sounded.

The group turned as one to look behind them, eyes of disgust taking in the hunting party.

Thorin noted their battle armour and panicked. 'I will not lose another!' "Close ranks!"

Bofur grabbed Bilbo and dragged him into the middle, to stand next to the bags. The thirteen dwarfs extended their weapons in preparation.

Quickly they were surrounded. Dwalin and Bfur pushed Thorin to stand beside Kili and Fili, more covered than the rest.

Eventually a large brown horse stopped in front of Gandalf, the two passengers looking at the group strangely. "Gandalf!"

"Lord Elron." Gandalf nodded, then his eyes widened as he recognised the being who shared the rulers' steed. "Kimberley?"

"You bastard!" Kimberley yelled, the group standing in shock as she dismounted and swung for Gandalf, the Wizard stepping back with her rage. "You absolute bastard! You-you-YOU!"

"Kimberley." Thorin spoke quietly and shot a look to his enemy, before taking in the site of the female once more. "You are alive?"

"No thanks to Dumbledore over there." Kimberley muttered, crossing her left arm over her chest, grinning as Kili and Fili rushed forward to hug her. "Alright boys, settle down."

Kili took her from his brother and shook her. "Never do that again, do you hear me?"

Kimberley stopped grinning and nodded. "I'm sorry, I just-I wanted y'all to get away safely."

"How did you get away?" Dwalin asked.

"Well…" Kimberley trailed off to look at the Elves standing behind her. "After you guys fell, I closed my eyes and screamed, just to, at least, give them a headache, ya know?"

_Kimberley opened her eyes as she realised she _wasn't_ dead. In front of her lay the Orc that had been trying to kill her, an arrow sticking out from where a brain should be._

_Quickly looking up she noticed a horse, and on the horse, there was a very tall, pale man. "H-hello."_

_He inclined his head and dismounted the animal. Slowly he walked towards her._

_'God I wish I read those bloody books.' She thought to herself, and tried to scoot backwards._

_Suddenly his sword was pointed at her throat. "Gandalf has placed a curse on this creature."_

_Kimberley's jaw slackened. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Gandalf is why I can't move my legs?! Gandalf is why I thought I was about to die? Gandalf is another bloody Dumbledore!"_

_The group exchanged a look between them and then looked to their leader._

_Suddenly he crouched down and held out a hand. "Are you friend, or foe?"_

_"Friend, I think." Kimberley replied hesitantly. "Are you the good guys?"_

_The leader gave her a short smile._

_"Are you- are you guys Elves?" Kimberley looked at them, finally noticing their Spock like ears._

_"We are." The leader spoke softly, helping Kimberley to stand. "I think it best if you come with us to Riverdale."_

_"Can I just do one thing?" Kimberley asked fury and rage filling her. "Just in a battle, adrenaline surging through me and all that."_

_The leader nodded._

_Kimberley walked towards the boulder behind her and withdrew her sword with one hand. Hesitating for a second she closed her eyes and slid her feet into a stance, her mind bring forth a clear image of Kili and Thorins faces as they fell down the rabbit hole._

_With a rage filled growl Kimberley swung the Elf sword forward, slicing the rock in half- and paused as the sword cracked before fracturing. 'Really? This is the fourth sword today!'_

_The leader stepped closer to her and picked up one of the pieces, looking between her and the broken sword. "What are you?"_

_"I'm Human." Kimberley shrugged, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm just a Human. I'm lost, I'm afraid and I'm away from the guys that were like brothers to me."_

_"You sound like more than just a Human." He stated. "What is your name?"_

_"KimberleyAnn Boyce." She replied quietly, looking at him before giving him a quick smile._

_"I am Lord Elron." He introduced. "Ruler of the Elves. Come, I shall take you to Riverdale and we shall regroup there."_

_Kimberley nodded but bit her lip, looking at the battlefield before moving, letting him help her sit side-saddle on the large horse. "What's Riverdale like?"_

_As Elron began talking of his home Kimberley felt all energy leave her. Her left hand moved to take the bobble from her hair, and she yawned once more._

_Elron pulled her shoulder to rest her slightly on his body and smiled down at the female. 'Humans are the thing of legend. What will you bring little one?'_

_(Hours later)_

_Sounds of children and laughter brought Kimberley back to the land of the living. With a yawn, she sat up, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. Something brushed past her nose and she moved it away, wondering where her bobble was._

_"I see you have awoken." Elron spoke from behind her._

_"Oh my God did I fall asleep on you? I'm sooo sorry!" Kimberley gulped. 'I'm defo getting beheaded. I need to stop insulting the royalty.'_

_"It is fine; you have had a long journey." Elron replied, looking down at her fondly._

_"Do you know of someone that can help me get back home?" Kimberley finally asked him, trailing off as she spotted the structure before them. "My God! It's beautiful!"_

_"It is my home." Elron took pride in his answer. "We have lived here for many a generation. This is the last Holy house West of the sea."_

_Kimberley tore her eyes from the beautiful structure and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm afraid I don't really know what that means."_

_Elron chuckled, and then a noise passed through the air, causing his troupe to hasten their speed._

"…and you know the rest." She finished, and then looked between Gandalf and Elron. "What's the Hidden Pass?"

"You can understand them?" Oin was shocked.

Kimberley nodded, and then groaned to herself. "Maybe it's a Human thing?"

Gandalf and Elron exchanged a hug, before Elron addressed them in normal tongue. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf gestured to the group.

Thorin moved from Kimberley to stand in front of her as Elron looked over the group, the Elves expression changing slightly.

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thraine." Elron nodded to him.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied shortly.

"You have your grandfathers bearing." Elron deduced, missing Kimberley smacking her face with her hand.

'This lot both need a lesson in 'how not to start a war'.' She groaned to herself, and stepped forward as Elron spoke in his mother tongue. "We'd be delighted."

"What did he say?!" Several of the Dwarfs yelled, pushing forward as they thought they were being slighted. "Does he offer us insult?!"

"He invited us to dinner." Kimberley rolled her eyes and hip smacked Thorin, who broke Elrons gaze to look at her. "I'd take it if I were you."

Thorin looked at her, and then turned to converse with his men, turning back after a moment to nod.

"Lady Kimberley, if you follow my men, they will take you to have your wounds healed, and a change of dress." Elron nodded to his advisor who motioned for Kimberley to follow him.

"Wait." Thorin hissed, a hand grabbing her left arm.

Kimberley paused and looked at him. "What up boss?"

"Take one of the men with you." Thorin ordered.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "I'll be ayight-"

"That was not a request." Thorin narrowed his eyes.

"Jeeze, fine! Kili, you wanna come?" Kimberley turned to look at the twin, and then looked back at Thorin. "Try not to cause World War Three, eh?"

"World War Three?" Thorin asked Gandalf, who shrugged.

Kimberley followed the advisor and two of the riders to a sterile looking structure, glancing at Kili who was holding her bag. "I'm sorry, about before. Making you do that-"

"It all worked out." Kili shrugged.

"I just didn't want any of you to die." Kimberley cried, turning to hug him. "Please forgive me."

"You are like a sister to me." Kili murmured into her hair. "You could kill Fili and I would forgive you."

"Now I know you mean it." Kimberley teased, and then they rushed to keep up with the long legged Elves.

As they arrived at the medical rooms, the medics tried to separate Kili from Kimberley, who refused. As the doctors looked ready to get help to throw him out Kimberley called out. "He's my brother!"

Seemingly universal the doctors allowed the siblings to remain in the room with one another.

Kili looked around disinterestedly until one of the doctors arrived with a vial of something foul looking for Kimberley. "What is that?"

"A potion that will aid the healing process." The elderly Elf explained.

"Is there any aloe in it?" Kimberley asked hesitantly.

The Elf shook his head. "That would render it useless. In fact Aloe renders almost everything useless."

"Good to know." Kimberley grinned and chugged back the potion, handing the vial back with a twinge of pain. "How long will it take?"

"It should be healed by the time you arrive at the party." The doctor nodded, gesturing for a female Elf to show her the way next. "You are to go to the bathing chambers, and then someone will assist you with getting ready."

"Thanks Doc!" Kimberley smiled to him, leaning on Kili as tingles ran through her body. "You ever been here before?"

"Never." Kili shook his head, grinning as Elf females passed them in tight clothing. "But I think I might like it here."

"Focus." Kimberley whacked his stomach with her right elbow, wincing slightly.

"The bath house is for females only." The guide Elf explained when Kimberley and Kili finally arrived at the bathhouse entrance, the large doors closed as he glared at Kili.

"Can he wait where I'll be getting changed?" Kimberley asked, suddenly afraid. 'Can't believe I'm that used to the guys.'

The Elf, with a look of distain on his porcelain features, nodded and motioned to a smaller door to the right. "When you are finished in the bathhouse you will be led to the rooms adjacent. One has been set aside for your personal use and dresses have already been sent by the Lord."

"God knows what I wear?" Kimberley winked at Kili and giggled, biting her lip as the Elf looked at her.

"Yes, quiet." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

With one final wave to Kili, Kimberley entered the bathhouse and marvelled at the beauty of the large room. Noticing she was the only one in the large room the Human let out a sigh of relief, and moved quickly to stand at the side of the water where bottles were lined up, hooks to the side for clothes.

Glancing around the area once more Kimberley undressed and submerged herself into the water, groaning as the hot water began massaging her sore, over taxed muscles and took a breath before ducking her head, using her left hand to fan her hair out behind her and free any twigs that had gotten stuck in it.

As she resurfaced Kimberley frowned when she noticed her clothes were gone, in its place a large robe that looks like it would Dwarf her in height.

Swimming leisurely to the side Kimberley opened a few bottles and sniffed them experimentally, before using one for her hair. Not wanting to chance any kind of reaction, or using the wrong product, Kimberley didn't select anything else.

Looking around once more to make sure no one else was around Kimberley pulled herself up on the ledge and wrapped her body up in the robe, using a towel to put her hair into a turban before looking for the room she was supposed to get dressed in.

"This way." A female voice called out and Kimberley blushed, following the echo around the bath to the right side, entering the previously not there room.

Kili looked at her in shock. "You just went in there."

"What can I say, I take quick baths." Kimberley grinned, and then winked. "You should see how fast I can be in a shower."

Kili laughed and motioned to the back of the door she came in from. "There were several Elf dresses, altered I assume, to fit your height. I had a look over the choices and put the best ones on the back of the door."

"Thanks Kili." Kimberley smiled to him, closing the door to look at the dresses. "Wow, these are- wowsa."

The four dresses that Kili had selected were each beautiful in their own way. The light green one shone with simplicity. The red one was intricately detailed, from the sheer lace on the sleeves to the beading on the hem. The purple one was cut daringly, while the black one was covered in soft toned diamonds.

"Which one will you wear?" Kili asked, messing around on the vanity, wrinkling his nose at the perfumes.

"I think…the green one?" Kimberley asked his opinion, holding it against her.

"That looks great." Kili nodded. "I left your bag behind the divider."

Looking around Kimberley spotted the divider and smiled inwardly. Ducking behind it she quickly took out her underwear, put it on, slipping the dress over her head, and tugged it down slightly over her boobs. 'Don't think I'll pass for an Elf child, but not a hooker either.'

Taking the towel off her head Kimberley roughly dried it, and then placed it with the robe on the chair. Her hands dug through her bag withdrawing a hairbrush and her make up bag.

"You look- stunning." Kili breathed.

"Thank you. I'll be out in about ten minutes." Kimberley blushed, running the brush over her hair.

As she watched Kili leave, Kimberley sighed and sunk onto the chair in front of the dresser, looking at her reflection. Already she had lost weight, between the running and lack of eating, and the sunshine and laugher from being with the boys made her face look healthier.

Using the mascara wand Kimberley decided to use minimal make up (mascara, lip-gloss and eye shadow), seeing no reason for blush, or any of the numerous female war paint she had been used to carrying around.

Looking into the mirror as she began applying her lipstick, Kimberley felt the world fade from view.

_Kimberley waved to the group, blowing a kiss to Kili and Fili who fought over who was getting it._

_"Goodbye Kimberley." Bilbo waved._

_"Goodbye guys!" She continued waving until the portal closed and she was left standing on the cliff edge of her caravan site. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at the grass, and then took a step back._

"I heard a crash." Kili stated, looking at the two Elf men who came through the door seconds behind him and brandished their weapons at him. He turned his gaze to Kimberley. "Did you get another vision?"

Kimberley nodded, tears falling down her face as she burst into sobs. "It was horrible Kili! So horrible!"

"Hey, it's okay, we'll deal with it, don't worry, shh." Kili whispered, rocking her backwards and forwards. "I thought you humans were made of sturdier stuff?"

Kimberley let out a wet laugh before she buried her face into the crook of his neck, tears still falling as she tried to rid the image, of her waving goodbye to them at the cliff she fell asleep on, from her mind.


	9. Dinner Date

**A/N:** Thank you 'Guest' and 'Gringle Kirby' for reviewing :) Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

Chapter Nine.

"Go on, try it."

"I don't like green food."

"Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?"

"Kind of you to invite us. We're not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf spoke as Elron led himself and Thorin to a table.

Elron smirked in good gesture. "You never are."

Thorin could feel his stomach grumble at the amount of food on the tables. Slowly he took a roll, breaking the bread over his plate and chomped down on it, one elbow on the table as Gandalf and Elron spoke of old times.

The music was soothing to his ears, although he would rather hear the singing of his kin that this…chirpy tune.

"Hey Kili! Saved you a seat! You too Kimb-woah!" Bofur gasped, causing the other Dwarfs, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elron to look over at where the twin was entering.

Thorin felt his throat constrict, causing him to cough and take a gulp of wine as Kimberley stepped out from behind Kili, the simple dress she was wearing, both flattering and fitting her body, trailing slightly behind her. Her hair was as long as the other Elves, her face was illuminating by the setting sun and the flickering candles.

"My dear, we have a seat at this table." Elron stood and motioned for her to join them.

Bofur looked a little put out, then started whaling on Bombur as he grabbed the plate they had set aside and began scarfing it down. "Oy!"

Gandalf and Thorin stood as Kimberley reached them, lifting the dress at the front to walk up the steps.

"You look lovely. Were the shoes not to your liking?" Elron asked, reaching a hand out to take her own, kissing her check.

Kimberley blushed, moving one hand to move hair from her face. "They were gorgeous but, when I wear dresses I like to go bare foot. Plus I don't think I have to worry about broken glass or stuff here."

"My dear, you are simply ravishing. Don't you think Thorin?" Gandalf smiled to her, eyes darkening as she glared up at him.

"Thank you Albus." Kimberley muttered to herself, suddenly shy as she stood in front of the Dwarf Prince. "Hey Thorin."

"You look- you look nice." Thorin replied.

The Dwarfs and Bilbo groaned behind him.

Elron motioned to the chair beside him, opposite Thorin. "My lady."

Giggling Kimberley bowed her head in thanks. "So, what's on the menu?"

"We have lovely fish, chicken and veal, with all the trimmings." Elron motioned, sitting down and looked to a server. "Wine?"

"Um, yes please, and a glass of water." Kimberley nodded, her hand going into her dress before withdrawing two tablets.

"Your arm is healed I see." Gandalf noted.

Kimberley looked at him before she smiled. "The wonders of Elvin magic. I'd be so lucky to have some when I go ho-home."

"Home? And where is, home?" Elron asked, watching her with a keen eye as she swallowed the pills, took a sip of water, before taking the goblet with the red wine, and sniffed it, before taking a hearty sip.

"Earth. Plain ole Earth." Kimberley responded, grinning as the wine went down her throat. "This tastes a lot like rum."

"You must have received the wrong goblet, I shall get another." Elron moved to wave the servant back over.

"No-no, it's fine. I love rum." Kimberley placed her hand on his arm and brought it down, face twitching to look amused.

"Very well." Elron agreed. "And what do you do, on Earth?"

Thorins words came to Kimberley and she looked at the Prince from the corner of her eye, noticing he was watching her with interest. "Well, I guess that depends."

"On what?" Thorin probed.

"I am a daughter, a sister. Sometimes I play the part of a cousin, a technological guru and internet whiz. I am one that others can call upon for help, yet don't ask for much in return- because it is never given. I am more of an intellect although I am not brightly smart. I work with a care home for those who do not know who they are; I study to become a doctor for the mind, of psychology. I hope to be a wife and mother, more than anything." Kimberley smirked at him, her features showing malice. "I write many stories and adventures that I cannot take part in because I have neither the spirit nor the chance. I am a planner, although that is only a side effect of something that makes me what I am. I hold many secrets; I have many skeletons in my closet. I look to the heavens every night and pray not to one God, but to any being able to listen. Above all, I am loyal. True of heart. Honest. I know I am not worth what any single person is within these palace walls, and come the time, my life will be the price for something that no one really knows the reason to."

Once finished Kimberley drained her glass and looked at her plate, frowning, as she could not see through her tears.

"My dear, you have the gift of sight?" Elron asked, handing her a fresh, dark red handkerchief.

Kimberley nodded, pressing her eyes to the material, checking her reflection on the goblet before looking around the table. "Did I miss something?"

Elron looked to Gandalf, who nodded solemnly.

"Did Thorin show you his awesome Elf sword?" Kimberley asked suddenly, a piece of fish almost to her mouth.

"Why no, he did not." Elron replied, looking to the Dwarf Prince.

"Did Gandalf show you his too?" She added, spearing a tomato like object into her mouth.

Thorin frowned. "This is not the time nor place-"

"Nonsense boy." Gandalf interrupted. "This would be a perfect opportunity to know more about the swords, hmm?"

Thorin looked between Gandalf and Kimberley, who were looking at him with an order in mind and eating as though they hadn't ate in days, respectively. Silently he handed over his new blade.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade. Made by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elron nodded, passing the sword back to Thorin, who nodded stiffly. Elron turned to Gandalf and accepted his sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin Wars long ago. Where did you come by these?"

"They were in a Troll horde on the great east road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf frowned in annoyance.

Elron looked at them sharply. "And what were you doing along the great east road?"

Kimberley could feel Thorin beginning to become enraged at Gandalf sharing their route, and spoke quickly. "What I want to know is why every sword I touch breaks."

"Yes, I was confused when I noticed this at the field." Elron nodded.

"In the troll cave she raced through three weapons within as many minutes." Gandalf elaborated.

"I have only heard of one Human visiting Middle Earth before." Elron began his words soft and for the trio to hear only. "It is said that he was only able to wield a sword made especially for him, by his loves kin. The sword was never used against him, never broke nor dulled, and was buried with his love."

"That's really romantic." Kimberley sighed, and looked to the setting sun. Her mood shifted and she swallowed thickly, using her fork to push the remaining food around her plate.

The group descended into silence, with Elron and Gandalf trying to pull the two strangers into conversation, neither succeeding.

"If it's quiet alright, may I be excused?" Kimberley suddenly asked, looking at Elron. "I'd like to take a walk, before- well, before any plans are made."

"I will accompany you." Thorin agreed, standing as she did so and offered his arm. "We shall reconvene in an hour?"

Gandalf looked at the drunken Dwarfs and grimaced. "Better make it two."

Kimberley took his arm and began walking, aimlessly picking up her dress as they descended the steps. As they passed the drinks area, she grabbed two goblets, offering one to Thorin before downing hers in one go. "The gardens looked lovely. Do you want to go there?"

Thorin nodded wordlessly.

The duo walked in silence, no crickets, no birds chirping, no insects singing. As they reached the gardens, Kimberley stood on the grass and dug her toes into the ground. Glancing at the rising moon, she smiled faintly, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you cold?" Thorin asked, ready to take off his jacket.

"My bones are." Kimberley replied. "Side effect of the medicine."

Thorin nodded, but removed his jacket, placing it on her shoulders.

Silently they walked around and around, before stumbling upon two Elves locked in a passionate embrace.

"I'm sorry!" Kimberley yelped at them, turning and running in the opposite direction, tears of embarrassment falling quickly from her eyes.

Thorin lazily kept up with her, wondering if it was the ale that was causing the insanity.

Kimberley found a stone bench and sat down on it heavily, hands tightening her grip on the warm jacket on her shoulders. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Thorin watching her from a distance before he cautiously moved to sit next to her. "I'm sorry."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"At the fight for-for making Kili knock you down. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Kimberley clarified, and then looked at him. "At least it all worked out, eh?"

"And if it hadn't?" His words were harsh.

"Then it would have been time for my journey to come to an end. You are not responsible for me- no one is. No one ever has been." Kimberley added.

"Kili said he tried to lift you, to get you to stand, but you could not." Thorin began, bending down to pluck a flower from the ground and pass it to Kimberley. "There is an old tale of warriors losing the will to fight, and not being able to walk or talk. Was it this?"

Kimberley shrugged, fingering the rose like flower before pulling a petal from it. "Mine is not the reason why, mine is just to do or die."

"That little speech you gave back there." Thorin spat. "You speak as though you already know your fate?"

"Thorin." Kimberley paused, his name sounding odd coming from her. "In my world, there is none of this. There are humans and humans alone. There are no trolls, or giants, or beasts, or goblins or-or dwarfs or hobbits or wizards. People claim to have powers but all they have is a brain malfunction that allows them to see things that could be."

As she plucked the last petal and let it all fall on her skirt, Thorin passed her another rose.

"Since coming here, I've had about 4 or 5 visions. I've seen my death." She almost whispered, her hands stilling as her body shook.

"I will not allow you do die." Thorin suddenly spoke, a hand grasping hers. "Kimberley, you are strange."

Kimberley gave him a Beverly Hills smile. "Gee, thanks Coach!"

"But you feel like a friend. I cannot have you being hurt." Thorin continued. "We will get you home, safely."

"Oh it's not getting home that's the problem." Kimberley shrugged, placing the petals in her hand before raising it and letting them float into the air, swirling around them. "When I get home, I wave goodbye to you all. And then I-I let go."

Thorin frowned. "Do you want to?"

"Wanna what?" Kimberley looked at him, suddenly confused by his facial expression.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I have to-"

"But do you _want_ to?"

"Pass me another rose." She asked, twirling it between her fingers before she began. "I want to go home, I want to stay here. I want to go home, I want to stay here."

Thorin watched as she pulled the petals off one by one, until the last one remained. His breathing increased and he looked at her. "Well?"

"I want to go home." Kimberley felt herself tearing up, and dropped the stem to the floor.

"I-we will give you something to live for." Thorin declared.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

"The memory, of us-all of us. Of this grand adventure." He grasped her hands. "I have never met a maiden like you Kimberley- you act like a hobbit, have the sense of adventure like a Dwarf, game like an Elf, have the talk of a Wizard and have such a pure heart."

"When God made me he broke the mould." Kimberley snorted, closing her eyes. "You don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Thorin frowned, observing her before thinking of his disused diplomatic training. "What makes your home, home?"

Kimberley opened her eyes and looked at him, shrugging. "It's where my family is. Where my bed is. Where-where everything I know is. It's somewhere that everyone knows my name."

Thorin was suddenly struck with an idea. "That land holds heartache for you. By the end of this adventure, everyone will know your name; we can get you all new things. You can have your own home anywhere in the realms. We can be your family. We won't let you battle alone, silently, waiting for someone to look through the mirror."

Kimberley removed a hand and reached into her pocket, withdrawing the chocolate bar, small bottle of rum and a gold band. "All I really want is a family. But I don't know if anyone here will love me enough-"

"Dwalin treats you like a daughter. Bofur thinks you are his sister- so does Kili and Fili. Oin looks to you for guidance with your spirit and Bombur steals from you like a dog would." Thorin cut her off. "The Dwarfs have accepted you as you are. Baggins has possibly done the same. Say you will stay here, with us all. Stay in Middle Earth, let this be your new home?"

Slowly Kimberley twisted the ring along her middle finger. "Home is where roots are."

Thorin's face split into a grin. He raised her hand into the air and looked into her eyes. "Let us make a pact. If we return my ancestral home to the guardianship of the Dwarfs, you will stay here, with us. With me."

"And if you fail?" Kimberley asked, foreboding deep in her stomach.

Thorin smirked. "You said it yourself, you saw us all at the end of your journey, so we must succeed."

Kimberley looked away from him, and slowly took her hand from him, unwrapping the chocolate bar and took a bite. After swallowing, she looked at him. "What if something changes? What if you hate me?"

"I'm not fond of Baggins and he's still around." Thorin grinned, his smile turning wide at the smell of coca and something else coming from Kimberley. "Do we have an accord?"

Biting her lip, Kimberley offered him her remaining chocolate bar. 'I hope this works.' "Back home, we seal deals like this with um, with a kiss."

Feeling tested Thorin looked at Kimberley's face, the chocolate offered to him, and then replayed every moment he had experienced with her. 'Not all that walks is evil with an agenda.' "We have a deal."

Thorin lowered his head, his lips meeting Kimberley's as a raven passed overhead.


	10. Hidden Talents

**A/N:** Thank you 'Doodler100' and 'Pergjithshme' for reviewing :) Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

And yes, I decided to add romance. But you know what? All is not what it seems. Y'all think a guy could settle with Kim? Wait till the sequel ;)

Chapter Ten.

"There they are!" Kili yelled out, causing Kimberley and Thorin to spring apart. "Hey you two, what are you up to?"

"Um, sealing a deal." Kimberley panted, fixing her hair as Thorin calmed his breathing. "What up?"

"Gandalf sent us to find you." Fili replied, and then noticed a glittering thing on the ground between them. "What's this?"

"My-my mother's wedding ring." Kimberley stuttered, holding her hand out for it. "I found it, before I took my nap that brought me here."

"You must wear it, so you do not lose it." Kili shook his head at her.

Thorin took the ring from Fili and slipped it on her ring finger, nodding to her. "Remember your promise."

Biting her lip, Kimberley nodded in return, unconsciously moving the ring to her middle finger.

"Come on you two; better get there before Gandalf dies of old age." Fili joked.

Thorin stepped away from Kimberley and passed the twins. "Where are we meeting?"

"Room just off shot the banquet area." Kili answered.

"Let's get a move on." Kimberley took Fili extended arm, and looked over at Thorin. "And act nice!"

"I am nice." Thorin smirked.

"If that's nice I'd hate to see nasty." Kimberley muttered to Kili, then giggled into him as they walked.

(**A short time later**).

Kimberley stood behind Balin, Bilbo and Thorin as Gandalf entered with Elron, who glanced to the Human female and smiled lightly. Then he turned his attention to the Dwarf Prince. "What is this matter you need my assistance with?"

Thorin bristled. "Our business is of no concern of elves."

Gandalf turned to him. "For goodness sake Thorin show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin shook his head shortly.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarfs." Gandalf muttered and glanced at Kimberley, who shrugged. He then looked back at Thorin. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in middle earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elron."

Thorin looked at Elron, and then within himself. Kimberley stepped forward and rested her left hand on his right arm, the moonlight reflecting the ring she had on. Thorin lifted his head to look at her. Kimberley nodded her head with conviction.

Balin looked between the two, gasping as Thorin stepped forward. "Thorin no-"

Elron extended his hand as Thorin brought the folded map out from his pocket, accepting it with a nod. Turning slightly he opened the map up, reading the title before glancing over it quickly, his eyes narrowing. "Errabor. What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin tensed and looked at Gandalf, who opened his mouth to reply.

Kimberley stepped forward. "It's for me. Research suggests that there is ways for me to get home somewhere near that passage. You know how maps have hidden text…"

Gandalf nodded and picked up on her lie. "You still read ancient dwarfish, do you not?"

Elron looked between the two before nodding, and examining it a little more, before muttering something to himself.

"Moon ruins?" Kimberley blinked, looking at the map and then the moon in wonder.

"Moon ruins! Of course it is. An easy things to miss." Gandalf nodded to Balin, before turning back to Elron, who was watching Kimberley with interest.

Noticing him looking at her Kimberley flushed and moved to stand beside Bilbo, hiding behind Thorin.

Elron cleared his throat, nodding to Gandalf. "Well in this case it is true; moon ruins can only be read by the light of the same shape and season on the day in which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin and Kimberley asked at the same time, the females head peaking behind Bilbo to look at the Elven leader.

Elron nodded and began walking to another room.

As they entered the chambers Kimberley shivered from excitement and pulled the coat tighter around her, then realised, she was still wearing Thorins jacket. With a blush, she moved to him and tapped his shoulder, taking the garment off and passed it to him with a smile and soft 'thank you'.

"Are you no longer cold?" Thorin asked, one eye on her, one eye on where Elron was leading them.

Kimberley shook her head and smiled, turning to walk with Bilbo.

Elron stood beside a large crystal, Gandalf at his side. Balin moved to stand beside Gandalf, Bilbo at his side.

Kimberley glanced at them before biting her lip, moving to stand just behind Thorin.

Elron placed the map on the crystal and they waited with baited breath as the moon light began to shine over them. "These ruins were written in a midsummer's eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Riverndale. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight."

As the runes began to show Kimberley felt her feet move forward until she was peering between Elron and Thorin, speaking just ahead of Elron. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last night of Durins day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durins day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarfs new year when the last moon of autumn and the first moon of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained, looking slightly puzzled.

Elron looked to Kimberley, who was pale. "You can read ancient dwarfish?"

Kimberley's eyes skittered to his. "Apparently. It just-I dunno, I can just read it."

"This is old news. Summer is passing; Durins day will soon be upon us." Thorin tried to pull the conversation back, looking to Balin.

"We still have time." Balin stepped forward.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo added.

"We need to find the entrance." Balin began. "We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened."

Elron looked disgusted. "So this is your purpose? To enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin grunted.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elron spoke as he looked at Gandalf, passing the map back to Thorin.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

Elron turned to look at a higher up area and nodded his head slightly. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over middle earth."

Kimberley suddenly recalled the large, fireball eye that was predominant in the Lord of the Rings adverts and felt a chill enter her heart. "Oh God!"

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, rushing to herself as she clutched at thin air, her breathing shallow.

"I-I-" Kimberley paused, and gulped down some air. "I think I need to lie down."

"Balin knows where the chambers are." Elron nodded to her, stepping towards Gandalf. "Once you have found your chambers, we must have a meeting."

Gandalf nodded.


	11. Naked Interlude

**A/N:** Thank you 'Pergjithshme' for reviewing :) Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

And yes, I decided to add romance. But you know what? All is not what it seems. Y'all think a guy could settle with Kim? Wait till the sequel ;)

Chapter Eleven.

Inside the small, plain chambers, Kimberley sunk to the ground beside her bed and look at nothing.

Dwalin knocked on her door, entering moments later with a large plate and goblet of drink. "You alright lassie?"

Kimberley looked up at him and nodded. "You guys need to go."

"What?" Dwalin blinked.

"I don't know how I know it- but I know if you guys stay here tonight the Elves won't let you go until the Dresden's day thing has passed." Kimberley stood up with renewed energy, and moved to him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Next door but-" Dwalin was cut off as she pushed past him, rushing from the room. "Kimberley!"

"Dwalin what's the-" Oin paused as Kimberley pushed herself into the room, yelped as he realised his state of undress. "Kimberley!"

"Kimberley?" Kili and Fili chorused, dropping their shirts on the floor and posed.

Bofur ducked behind the chair, groping for his tunic.

"Where is Thorin?" Kimberley demanded, eyes spinning between them all.

Bfur and Gloin pointed to the room next to them, then stilled as she stalked past them.

Dwalin entered the room and looked around. "Was Kimberley in here?"

"Oh aye." Bofur nodded.

"Where is she?" Dwalin pleaded.

Gloin pointed behind him. "In-"

"KIMBERLEY!"

"-there." Gloin finished.

The twelve dwarfs rushed to the bathroom door to watch a red faced Kimberley staring at shock at their Prince, before turning her back to talk.

"Get dressed; you guys need to leave ASAP!" She looked at them and nodded.

Biting her lip as she heard Thorin leave the water, she tried to clear the image of him standing up with nothing to cover him, from her mind.

"And why is this?" Thorin demanded, roughly and quickly pulling his trousers on, fixing his belts before crossing in front of Kimberley to get his tunic. "A safe, if Elfish, bed for the night will be good for the men."

"If you stay here tonight, and no, I didn't hear this from anyone, I don't think Elron will let you leave to continue your quest." Kimberley pleaded with him, not moving until the tunic was over his chest. As he grabbed his jacket, she surged forward and grabbed his hand. "He has this big meeting with Dumbledore, I'll go with and distract him, you guys get as far as you can and we can meet up with you as soon as we can-"

"I will not leave you here." Thorin told her, removing her hand from his to finish redressing.

"Trust me, Thorin." Kimberley looked at his back, and then looked at the men. With tears in her eyes, she spoke quietly. "Trust _me_."

"My trust is not easily earned." Thorin told her evenly, a hand moving to wipe a tear from her face.

"Please." She begged, reaching for his hands. "If I only ever ask for one thing, it is this. I don't want them to stop your quest-"

"Because then we can never get you home?" Thorin spat.

"We don't even know if there is a way to get me home in the mountain!" Kimberley yelled at him.

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "And now you wish to leave?"

"Thorin! Stop being an ass." She hissed, letting go of his hands to stand at the sink, noting a large piece of twine. "And this is important for you. The mountain is your home."

Thorin noticed the group of his men watching him and glowered. "Get dressed!"

Slowly he walked to Kimberley, who was working with something in her hands.

"C'mere." She asked, motioning for him to stand beside her. Cautiously she lifted the twine in her hands, her mother's ring in the middle of it. "If nothing else, we need to meet up once more so I can get this back."

"I cannot take your mothers ring." Thorin denied.

"If I managed to accidentally get back to my old world, I have the perfect argument for going back." Kimberley tried to smile, before passing the impromptu necklace to him.

Thorin observed her, and then looked at the necklace, before taking his sword out and cutting part of it off. "Give me your hand."

Kimberley extended her left hand, allowing Thorin to separate her fingers and wrap the twine around her ring finger securely. She looked at him and grinned. "I give you gold you give me twigs eh?"

"Be quiet." He mock snapped, before placing his hand under hers and looking at her new 'ring'. "I will be back for this. And you."

"I'll be counting on it." Kimberley nodded, watching him tie the necklace around his neck, before she stepped forward and hugged him. "Keep safe, or else."

_'A pale Orc wouldn't keep him away.'_ Something whispered in her mind and Kimberley watched them go sadly.


	12. Guardians Chit Chat and the 411

**A/N:** Thank you 'Patchwork Knightess' for reviewing. The thing about the twine is kinda known through this story, but isn't really explained until the next one hehe :) Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

And yes, I decided to add romance. But you know what? All is not what it seems. Y'all think a guy could settle with Kim? Wait till the sequel ;)

Chapter Twelve.

"With or without our help these dwarfs will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland." Gandalf explained as he and Elrond almost completed walking up the steps to their meeting place. "I do not believe that Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I."

Elrond stopped walking and looked at Gandalf. "It is not me you must answer to."

Gandalf looked where Elrond was gazing and felt a little flush. "Lady Galadria."

Kimberley poked her head around a little, confused at the tone he was using. In front of them was a very beautiful woman, with long pale hair, wavy to within an inch of its life. Her long white dress fell down her body, but twisted as she turned without moving. Her voice spoke with a soft melody, her words lost to Kimberley.

Gandalf looked at her like a schoolchild and bowed. "I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

"He didn't. I did." A new voice added.

Kimberley watched Gandalf's face fall before he put a fake smile on. "Salomon."

A Wizard, slightly taller than Gandalf and in white robes, advanced towards him. "You've been busy of late, my friend."

Throwing caution to the wind, Kimberley stepped forward. "Is this a private party or can anybody join in?"

Salomon, Elrond and Galadria turned in shock to look at the party crasher. Gandalf closed his eyes in a silent groan.

"Who are you?" Salomon demanded.

"The ripples in the water." Galadria inclined her head slightly.

"This is Kimberley. She is a Human from another reality. She is not from our race of Men." Gandalf motioned for her to join him and muttered under his breath. "And she appears to be as meddlesome as a certain horde of Dwarfs."

"Just wondering if you guys knew how I got here." Kimberley asked them, crossing her arms as she leaned on the brick wall. "And how to get me home again?"

"You should not be here." Salomon glared at her.

"Hey tell me about it. I was taking a catnap next to the sea, and then wind up somewhere in the Shire. I think." Kimberley added, glancing between the four. "But seriously, anyone got the mojo enough to send me back with a one way ticket?"

The four looked confused.

"You should not have been able to visit this realm." Salomon denied.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "Oh sorry, I'll just pop back to my own world by my own powers then shall I?"

"You have the powers of sight." Galadria noted, slowly walking towards her.

In awe, Kimberley could only nod.

"Impossible." Salomon refuted.

"I have seen it myself." Elrond nodded.

"As have I." Gandalf agreed.

"We should sit." Elrond motioned for his guests to take a seat around the table. "I fear this may take some time."

Salomon and Gandalf took a seat facing each other. Elrond motioned for Kimberley to take one of the chairs between them. Galadira sat across from her.

"Once before, a Human crossed over to our world." Galadira began, her voice soothing as it ensnared them all. "He arrived over a thousand years ago, when there was darkness roaming the land. His name was Hawoh, a very gifted marksman, although he could only use the weapon be brought with him to our world. Within days of arriving here he met, and fell in love, with an Elf queen. After the two consummated their love, he was able to use a sword, weapon or instrument made by his bride's Elfish line. He used this to his own advantage, and against his loves wishes, began to massacre thousands."

Kimberley reeled as images assaulted her mind. She could see the handsome but malnourished stranger arrive in middle earth. She could see him battling against the odds, against Orcs, Dwarfs and Trolls. She could see him stumble and fall at the feet of a beautiful Elf, her hair as gold as the sun. She could see him grinning as he slaughtered Troll children, laughing as he burned Dwarfs alive- as he decapitated his love.

"It took a combined effort of Elves, Dwarfs, Orcs, Trolls and a dozen other species to slay the Human. Since that day, the guardians of this realm have worked hard to make sure that there were no cracks, no possible ways, for any Human to fall into this realm." Salomon continued. "We know not all from one race are truly evil, although we have never come across another to compare the first to."

"When you say y'all closed all the cracks, does that mean you know where some are?" Kimberley hedged.

"They were obliterated from this world." Galadria acknowledged. "Some were moved so that if a being were to try and cross, they wold die instantly."

The image of Kimberley taking a step backwards, from her vision, came to her mind and she frowned. 'Did I step or was gravity just a bitch?'

"To answer your question; no, we do not know how to get you back to your world." Salomon brought her attention back to Middle Earth. "It is not within our power or understanding to go looking for any of the remaining portals, each one too small or dangerous for us to close."

Slowly Kimberley nodded, fingers playing with the twine around her finger. "So, am I here for good?"

"There was a legend." Elrond began, walking slowly around the table, to stand behind Galadria, who inclined her ears to listen. "Of why the Human came to this realm."

"Legends should stay where they were created." Salomon barked. "In the dark; within fairy tales."

"No, go on, what's the legend?" Kimberley stood, scraping her chair back to stand taller.

"That the true soul mate of the Human was trapped within this world. It has been said that the Elf queen offered to run away with Hawoh and return to Other Earth, to live as poor as he was when he first came." Gandalf recalled. "But the portal would only work for both the beings being soul mates, each completely devoted in love and able to give up what means the world to them in order for the other to be happy."

Gulping Kimberley could only nod. "So like, my soul mate is somewhere in Middle Earth?"

"I suspect you have already met him." Galadria smiled knowingly.

"But what if- what if I don't believe in that?" She frowned, walking towards the archway. "What if I refuse?"

"Hawoh refused." Salomon responded. "And look what happened there."

Kimberley shivered. Turning, she looked at the only other female in the area. "Did Hawoh have the gift ae sight too?"

Galadria shook her head, her smile enlarging slightly. "No my dear, that is all of your own."

As the sun began to rise, Kimberley moved to sit beside the trickling water. Salomon moved the conversation to fight with Gandalf.

Elrond and Galadria paced around the table. Galadria paused behind Kimberley, before walking closer to her. '_Do not be startled_.'

Kimberley kicked the water.

'_Holy- are you a Legillimus?_' Kimberley almost squeaked.

'_No my child, I am merely able to use my guardian powers to speak to those that I need to privately_.' Galadria moved away, pacing the table once more. '_You are afraid_.'

'_Yeah._' Kimberley wiped the tears from her face and fought not to nod.

'_Do not be. There is a reason you have been sent. You may not be aware of it right away- it may take sixty years before you will know. But you do have a purpose._' Galadria slowed behind Salomon as he made his argument.

'_Yeah, if I make it that long._' Kimberley rolled her eyes.

'_Doubt yourself not child. Your powers will aid you; however, they are only a possibility that is close- not what will come to pass. Not if you do not allow it._'

Gandalf placed something on the table and Kimberley shivered once more, a ringing passing through her head, coursing through her body. Their words melted away as Kimberley turned her head and stared at the black hilted sword, something crooning in the back of her mind.

'_They are leaving._' Galadria broke through her thoughts, and Kimberley looked sharply at her, and then to Gandalf.

'_Yes._' His word vibrated through Kimberley's mind, coupled with the ringing of the sword, causing her head to begin to hurt.

'_You knew._'Galadria glanced at Kimberley. '_You planned this._'

Gandalf shrugged minutely, sheepishly looking at the woman.

A shiver passed through Kimberley once more, a raven crying at her back. Kimberley turned, the reflection of the rising sun catching off her eye. A vision of ice filled her mind.

_Bilbo held steadfast to a sword, swinging it erratically. "Please, don't do this!"_

_"And just why not?" Kimberley heard her voice call out._

_"This is not right! This-this is not an adventure! This is a massacre!" He almost yelled, pointing the sword right at her. "How would K-Kili and Fili and B-Bofur and Dwalin react? To see you this way?!"_

_"Foolish Hobbit." Kimberley cooed, using dark magic to smack away the sword and snapped her fingers, a large troll lifting the Hobbit close to her. "That is why I killed them first; slay them in their beds before they knew _anything_."_

_Her eyes travelled to his neck and widened. Her hand snatched out and grabbed the twine from his neck, examining the ring on it. "Where is it?!"_

_"You will never know." Bilbo cried, eyes flickering behind her almost unnoticed._

Almost_._

_Kimberley turned, a dagger in her hand impaling the Dwarf behind her. Her eyes lost their madness and she looked at the face of the being she had just killed. "T-Thorin."_

_"K-Kimberley." He breathed, blood beginning to fill his lungs, the poison prolonging his life and agony._

_"Where is my ring?!" She hissed, the darkness returning to her mind._

_"Where it always has been." Thorin struggled, moving his arm around to stab Kimberley in the back, his blade piercing through her skin and onto his. "In my heart."_

_Kimberley coughed, frowning at the blood that splattered on his face. Grimacing with pain, she leant down and whispered in his ear. "Then I will tear it from you as we die, _my love_."_

"NO!" Kimberley screamed and dropped from the ledge, struggling with the water as Galadria, Gandalf and Salomon moved to assist her.

A messenger Elf rushed to this ruler and paused, observing the three great beings assisting the Human. "My lord Elrond, the Dwarfs, they're gone."


	13. Power Of The Ring And Back Up Plans

**A/N:** Thank you 'Patchwork Knightess' for reviewing. The thing about the twine is kinda known through this story, but isn't really explained until the next one hehe :) Thanks also to those who have favored and added the story (or myself) to alerts! Thanks 'Guest' - I still get muddled up and auto correct only does so much.

Sorry I haven't posted this chapter before now, I have had it done, but I lost my inspiration to post.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is mentioned within this piece of fan fiction. KimberleyAnn Boyce is me, and any and all information that is supplied around the character should be taken as true. I hope I don't seem too Mary Sue ish, but I do have a good argument for why I may seem so (seriously, someone did an essay on me [for fun!] about this). I own nothing mentioned from other fandoms, including but not limited to: Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, Stargate, various Disney and anything from Mr J. R. R. Tolkein.

**Warnings:** Language, battle scenes (blood, gore), some romance.

**Anything else:** This is told (almost) entirely from the perspective of the main characters point of view. If she doesn't see it-she doesn't know about it. She has the same amount of knowledge as I do, and enters these realms with NO knowledge of anything or anyone. She would invite the Eye thingy to tea if it called round. Review if you wish, critique and comments are welcome! Flames will be deleted, sorry I just don't agree with someone bashing what I write. I will take genuine things on board, but telling me 'Kimberley would so die' or 'Thorin would never hug Bilbo' or 'this sucks' will get you on the ignored pile. If you want to share this story, just lemme know where. Oh, and if you want to use 'KimberleyAnn', lemme know to! I like adventures!

And yes, I decided to add romance. But you know what? All is not what it seems. Y'all think a guy could settle with Kim? Wait till the sequel ;)

Chapter Thirteen.

Elrond looked between the room where Kimberley was being treated, and then to the powerful being outside the room. "What would you have us do?"

"Kill the girl, before she becomes an issue." Sauroman responded.

"No, she has a purpose. She will not turn the same as Hawoh." Elrond denied. "The records showed that there were signs before Hawoh-before he began his tirade."

"Would you take the lives that could be lost on your soul?" Salmon demanded. 'Yes, you would be foolish enough to do so.'

"_I shall keep an eye on her mind._" Galadriel spoke to their minds from far away. "_I know of a portal that can be used, but only at the correct time. Too soon and she will break. Too late, and she breaks Middle Earth_."

Elrond looked back to the room. "She could stay here?"

"_The madness of not being with her true love would drive her mad_." Elrond could feel Galadriel shaking her head at his words. "_As would looking for the thing that holds her to this realm_."

"So it is agreed, Gandalf shall keep an eye on her and at the first sign of insanity, we shall call upon you for help, my lady?" Elrond asked aloud.

"_Yes._"

"How long until she can travel?" Elrond asked the Healer, who raised his eyebrows slightly.

"We could find nothing wrong with her. All she needed was some warm water and a change of clothing." The Healer explained his voice stilling as the door was opened and the topic of this discussion exited.

Kimberley closed the door silently, turning with a soft swish of her dress. She jumped when she noticed them all watching her. "Sorry I um, is it okay to take this dress? Someone nicked my bag and I don't have anything else to wear-"

"The dresses were made for you." Elrond nodded, eyes travelling over her outfit. Peeking out from the bottom of the black dress were the boots she wore when she first arrived. A belt was added to cinch the waste; loops open for a sword, dagger and other weapons. Each forearm sleeve were cinched to prevent the material being caught, with the contrast of the dress and Kimberley's skin being almost mythical.

As Kimberley finished plaiting her hair, she looked at the trio and nodded. "I'm ready to get this adventure started. Hopefully we'll meet up again soon, Lord Elrond."

"Safe journeys." Elrond nodded, passing a large knife to Kimberley. "This is a Giants dinner knife; perhaps you can use it in battle? It has been sharpened by our blacksmiths."

"Hopefully I won't need it to take a life." Kimberley nodded, forgetting decorum and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Stay safe."

"I shall take you to Gandalf." Elrond spoke as they detached, a hand trailing down her face. "You will always have a home here, Lady Kimberley."

"It's nice to dream." Kimberley laughed sadly, following him as he led her back to the area that the four powerful beings were originally chatting.

As they arrived, Galadriel began talking to Gandalf. "You will follow them?"

Elrond and Kimberley turned from their discussion, not wanting to ease drop. "I shall leave you here."

"Goodbye new friend." Kimberley whispered, blushing as he kissed her hand.

While Kimberley waited for them to finish their discussion, she felt her chest burn. Closing her eyes, she tried to will the feeling away, frowning as she saw someone else's site from their eyes. 'Bilbo?'

Reflecting in the Hobbits eyes, she saw Thorin, and she frowned. Trying to look around she saw the other Dwarfs looking at him in panic. 'He's on a flipping cliff! Don't you dare fall Thorin! I'll kill you!'

'I'm trying not to- stop distracting me.' Thorin hissed at her.

'Thorin? Thorin!' Kimberley screamed within her mind, suddenly aware of how silent it was. 'You bloody bastard if you don't talk to me within the next few seconds I'm going to kill you!'

Close to tears, Kimberley paced the path, trying to count the seconds, before she closed her eyes and concentrated on clearing her mind. Her eyes twitched as she saw Thorin settling down to sleep. 'You bloody bastard, when I see you again, you are _so_ done for!'

'For what? I saved the Hobbits life.' Thorin rolled his closed eyes at her.

'He wouldn't being danger if it wasn't-' Kimberley stopped, not wanting to anger the Dwarf Prince.

'Say it. Go on.' Thorin hissed, glaring at the wall, eyes sliding to look at Bilbo and Bofur as they talked.

'I'm sorry.' Kimberley whispered to him. 'But don't be too hard on Bilbo, he willingly left his home to try and help you. Be kind to him.'

'I think not. Now stop talking, I am going to sleep.' Thorin demanded.

'Thorin? Thorin! God damn it man, stop being such a dude!' Kimberley cursed at him, frowning, as she could not connect with him.

Opening her eyes she looked around, noticing Gandalf looking at her strangely. "Heh, hi?"

'_Do not be afraid. You are not alone._' Galadriel spoke in her head, causing Kimberley to smile sweetly.

"Are you ready to go?" Gandalf asked her.

"Yeah." Kimberley nodded, rubbing her eyes as she tried to get the worry from her mind.

"Are you alright?" Gandalf asked, glancing at her as they began walking down the long steps.

"Yeah." She repeated, stumbling and reaching out for Gandalf as she saw Thorin fall from a great height, rolling along a created path to land in a three-sided cage. 'Thorin!'

"What do you see?" Gandalf demanded.

'What the hell is going on?!' Kimberley cried.

'Goblins, we've been-ambushed.' Thorin grunted. 'Now be quiet and let me deal with this!'

"It's the company, they're been ambushed by Goblins!" Kimberley looked at Gandalf, eyes widening as she saw her eyes reflected in his, filled with a mixture of gold and brown.

As the Goblin King began talking, Kimberley felt Thorin deflating. 'No! Thorin, listen to me, listen! You are more than a king that this bastard, even though you have less subjects. It is the loyalty in their hearts that matter, not the amount of hearts!'

'Azog, is alive?' Thorin asked her, shock coursing through him.

'We'll deal with him later, together.' Kimberley willed him to move his mind. 'Please, just get out of this alive!'

'We need Gandalfs help.' Thorin admitted.

'We'll be there as soon as we can.' Kimberley told him.

'No! Gandalf must come alone! I do not wish you here.' Thorin denied.

'And I'd like to see you try and stop me, Dwarf boy.' Kimberley smirked.

Turning to Gandalf, she lost her smirk. "The boys are in trouble. The mountain they were on led to an ambush by the Goblins underneath it. They've been caught and have lost their weapons. We need to get to them ASAP!"

"How does Wizard Express sound?" Gandalf inclined his head.

"Not fast enough!" Kimberley smacked his arm, closing her eyes as they vanished in a blinding light.


End file.
